irregular hunter meets sailor senshi
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: after zero defeated Dr.Vile fused with the core at the space station ragnarok and destroyed along the way, the last legendary irregular hunter X knows his long-time partner zero died this time as peace returned. what will become of X's fate? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own sailor moon and rockman.**

**Rockman X**

**Hi guys here's a new story of rockman x sailor moon crossfic, this story involves the main character X the original NOT copy x, its between after the events of zero 3 and after event of zero 4 and during the sailor moon S arc. hope you like this first chapter so enjoy! for more info look at the bottom after the story. thanks.**

**Chapter 1: premonition to the worlds end! New mysterious warriors apperears and a legendary hunter returns?**

**in the Year 21XX… 100 years later...**

**after the battle of the irregular wars and the first elf wars, an another war has started by neo arcadia, who ruled by the leader Copy X, until a group of people who are called the resistance lead by a human girl named Ciel, along with her Cyber Elf friend, Passy, she and her comrades we're outnumbered by the neo arcadian army, but she knows that there is someone who can take an army of neo arcadia and the leader himself... it was none other than the legendary irregular hunter zero.**

**Ciel had to find zero who had sealed himself for a hundred year slumber in an underground laboratory, when she arrived, Ciel found zero in a chamber all damage, but her cyber elf, passy had to sacrifice herself to break the seal and awake zero from his long year slumber, but ciel knows that when a cyber elf is used, it'll die and never return alive, so Ciel had no choice as she saying goodbye to her cyber elf friend after she was on her side from time to time until now, after passy sacrifice her self to break the seal, the legendary irregular hunter zero has awakened and fully revived, Ciel hoped that once zero was awakened, she had to plead him to join the resistance and thus, Zero joined the resistance even though he lost his memory after a hundred year slumber as he asked her "if i'm not zero, what are you going to do?" ciel just smiled and said "you're already zero in my eyes." zero looked at her smile and she believe that it was his name and will carry on, so he accept his name as "zero".**

**Zero listened to ciel's story about neo arcadia, their leader Copy X which Ciel created him ever since the original X disappeared, who had ruled with an iron fist and leading an army of neo arcadians because he remembered a bit about his name, its because he fought along side with him during and after the irregular wars in the past and during the first elf wars, when the first elf wars has ended, he decided to sealed himself again (the first was for analyzing his body so they can make a sigma anti-virus program and the other is after he and X fought omega in the first elf wars) until Ciel woke him up to the current time. so he helped the resistance group to fight the neo arcadian army who leaded by the shitennou generals, harpuia, fafnir, leviathan and phantom.**

**after zero fought the neo arcadian army and the shitennou generals, one general in particular phantom fought zero one last time at the core of neo arcadia, after phantom's defeat, he self-destructs himself to take zero a heavy damage to protect his master, but zero manages to avoid it espaced from it and went to the throne of neo arcadia where he fought the neo arcadian leader copy x as he told zero about his ideals. 'have you heard it, zero? humans have obtained a magnitude prosperity unheard of until now, a true paradise that neither you or the original x could have never realized has been born into this world. and it's all thanks to me.'**

**then, Zero talk back and said 'so then, a peace will obtained through retiring countless innocent repliroids, is that it? looks like both of you and this world are fakes.' zero had his own beliefs that opposed copy x's ruling of an iron fist. he then, started his first battle against Copy X. Zero had in his mind when he fought Copy X as he said 'weak... was the original x really that weak?' Copy X heard it and infuriated by him that he compared to the Original X as Copy x showing his true power and kill him.**

**before their final round, zero had remembered one thing, even though not from his mind, but his body remembers as he said 'i may have lost my memories, but my body still remembers my old friend. X was stronger than this!' that's why how zero's body remembered when he fought the Original X in the as he had a flashback in the past during the irregular wars lead by the former irregular hunter commander sigma turned into an irregular and how Zero fought X when the virus infected him and awakened his true self During the eurasia incident, it's because zero was the original carrier of the Virus that both created by Dr. Wily as he sealed zero in his capsule into his lair waiting to be awaken in decades.**

**after decades, when Zero was first activated, he woke up as a irregular and destroying intruders who had dared to enter wily's lair. the commander of the garma's (gamma's) irregular hunter unit, sigma challenged himself to fight zero in a one-on-one battle.**

**Even though Zero eventually gained the upper hand during the battle, Sigma was able to defeat the red irregular after the blue gem on Zero's head began to glow and a 'W' symbol appeared and causing zero a great pain, sigma take the chance to punch the crystal as it shattered and passing on the irregular virus to himself. zero was brought to Dr. Cain to analyzed and repair him.**

**after he was repaired, he was placed under sigma's watch and zero did not show any signs of irregular behavior and he was enlisted into the irregular hunters' 17th elite. his flashback ends as he begins his final battle against Copy X's true power.**

**after his final battle on the true form of Copy X, zero said one thing and this time from his mind. 'i remembered something. X wasn't as simple as you. he was a coward and always worried about everything. that's why he was able to become a hero.' that's how zero compared copy X to the original X because he was the only repliroid who doesn't wanted to hurt innocent lives and worried everything that surrounds him, and that's what zero told that the original X is a true hero. Copy X, then self-destruct the entire place along with him, but zero somehow manage to escape from neo arcadia with the help of a certain cyber elf, it was none other than his long-time partner, the Original X.**

**it was then, a year later after the defeat of copy X and the iron fist ruling of neo arcadia has ended, Zero had to find Ciel and the Resistance group that they moved from their old base to a new base through the desert alone, until he found the restistance base who is still taking too much damage from the fighting of the remaining neo arcadian army and fell unconcsious, but he was founded by harpuia and decided to take zero to the new resistance base's front gate and left him.**

**Zero was founded by the restistance group as he take him for repairs. after he was repaired he headed to ciel's room as she saw Zero was fully repaired and recovered and told him about the changes a year ago when he was missing and told him that her ultimate goal is creating a new energy system as she showed a baby cyber elf which is the basis of her current research.**

**X, then, later reappears and tells Zero about the awakening of the dark as well as a bit of history of the Elf Wars. it was after the irregular Wars, Zero had to sealed himself and X was left to carry on alone. an another war has started and that was the first Elf Wars has begun and X ended the war by sealing the Dark Elf with his body in the core of Neo Arcadia and turned him into an cyber elf leaving his body as a seal.**

**Back at the base, Zero is informed that Elpis has left the base and left Ciel in charge once again. He leaves a message where he curses his lack of power as the reason why he failed as commander, so he has decided to awaken the Dark Elf in order to completely wipe out Neo Arcadia and all of the humans, creating a "paradise" for all Reploids only. Ciel doesn't like that kind of idea by elpis it's because she's a human as well.**

**Ciel asked zero to bring elpis back to the base before he could get the information on the whereabouts ot the dark elf.**

**Zero accepted the mission as he goes after him, and through his missions, he fights the remaining shitennou once again. Though he tried it so hard, Zero is unable to stop Elpis from awakening the Dark Elf, and X is also powerless to stop him while he is using his body to hold the seal of the Dark Elf in place. He begs Zero to come to Neo Arcadia in order to stop Elpis from his mad scheme and zero give him an good answer.**

**as zero went out heading for Neo Arcadia, he encounters the shitennou again who then, release their armed Phenomenon forms in their final battles with him.**

**Zero continues on and finally reaches the Dark Elf's chamber inside Yggdrasil where X's body was sealed, but Elpis has arrived first. Zero had to stopped him from going any further and protecting his best friend's main body, but he was stopped by elpis by trapping him in an energy field as he helplessly watching Elpis proceeding to destroy X's original body and break the seal of the Dark Elf, which then he fuses with his body and powers him up. Zero fights elpis in the first round, but he wanted more power as he releasing more power coming from the Dark Elf and achieving in his Power Phenomena form.**

**after the final match, Elpizo is dispatched by Zero and the fight ends. After reflecting on his actions, Elpizo is ready to die, but is saved by the Dark Elf as her curse breaks for just a moment, turning him into a Cyber-elf. Zero watches as the Dark Elf's curse returns and flies away, but as she does so she calls out his name. X then reappears and mentions how she used to be called something different, but then a man named Dr. Vile placed a curse on her and so she became the Dark Elf. Zero mentions to X how she feels familiar before looking off into the sky, watching as she continues to fly away.**

**it was then two months later after the dark elf has released, A recently crashed spaceship emits energy readings similar to the Dark Elf. Zero, along with Ciel and a pair Resistance members, set out to investigate. Not long into the mission Ciel and the two Resistance members are captured by Neo Arcadia as Zero enters the ship. However, they are not harmed, nor are they held prisoner, as an incident breaks out involving a giant Repliroid named Omega that not even Leviathan and Fafnir combined can't outmatched the giant relpiroid. Zero, then, came in and interrupts the battle and is left to handle things on his own. Soon thereafter Dr. Vile is introduced, as well as a new Copy X who has reclaimed leadership of Neo Arcadia, much to the chagrin of Harpuia because he knows that Dr. Vile was banished from neo arcadia along with omega and now both of them have returned.**

**during zero's mission, a missile is launched at a densely populated area where humans live. zero had to stop the missile from launching but it was too late, zero, then, jumped on the missile to stop the missile along with omega in it, but he encounters the baby elves as he fought them.**

**but after the battle... zero couldn't stop the missile from destroying the populated residential area where humans live as it crashed into the area causing many innocent people killed in the process. when zero regains conscious, the dark elf was in front of them.**

**Omega, then, captured the Dark Elf and absorbed her into his body as he powers him up in his enhanced form. harupia couldn't stand watching many innocent lives getting killed as he disobey Copy X's orders and fight againtst omega but he was no match for him.**

**however thanks to the resistance operatiors good timing, Zero and Harupia managed to survived from omega's attack and brought back to the base.**

**Zero then, goes off to neo arcadia in area X-2 to fight Copy X one more time and defeats him again. X then, appeared in his cyber elf form and told the Copy X that he was used by Dr. vile and left him alone. But, before Copy X can transform again, he was betrayed and killed by a trap placed on his body by Dr. Vile. X told zero that he knew that Dr. Vile planned it from the start so he can rule neo arcadia with an iron fist, yet again.**

**With Copy X out of the way, Dr. Vile assumes command of Neo Arcadia and uses the Dark Elf and Omega to seize control of all Repliroids. so Zero went to the under (sub) arcadia after X explained to zero that it was an underground power source of neo arcadia, as he arrived, he encountered Dr. Vile alone because omega left already, he then, left the place and encounters the two baby elves, and destroying both of them in process.**

**later, then, Zero heads to the deeper part of under arcadia to destroy Omega's Dark Elf enhanced form, defeating the Repliroid twice. From the remains of Omega, however, rises a Repliroid that looks just like Zero and at that moment, Dr. Vile informs Zero he is merely a copy and that Omega inhabits Zero's original body.**

**After Zero and Omega fight in their final battle, X appears and confirms to Zero that they fought against him and sealed Omega centuries ago, it's because X remembered all those years in his flashback that ****Zero realized that he was the original carrier of the virus, it's because the virus is still inside his body and may even be continuing to spread it all over the world during his missions as a Hunter. Thinking that the world wouldn't be safe as long as he was still active because he was afraid that many innocent lives will be killed because of it.**

**Zero admitted himself into a research institute in order to get rid of the virus within him that caused Repliroids around him to go Irregular. At the same point, a project was started to analyze Zero as it had been revealed previously (it was during the Eurasia crisis.), that Zero actually reacted positively to the Sigma Virus, and therefore might hold anti-bodies for the infection.**

**Zero sealed himself away and brought to a government lab. At some point, Zero's mind was extracted from the body, possibly for security measures in case something would go wrong while researching it. For an unknown amount of time, Zero's body was studied by government researchers. One of them, an unnamed female ancestor of Ciel, managed to create the 'Sigma Antibody Program', a Cyber-elf capable of reverting the devastated programming of infected Mavericks and therefore destroying the virus completely. A special Cyber Elf named the Mother Elf.**

**However, weapon researcher and DNA revival specialist Dr. Vile, who worked in the lab as well, planned a different way of dealing with the Irregulars, and was unsatisfied with the result. Stealing Zero's mindless body and the Mother Elf, Dr. Vile started a conflict that would ultimately cost the lives of 90% of all Repliroids and 60% of all humans. This four-year-long period of war was later called the Elf Wars.**

**Dr. Vile, then, put the curse on the mother elf transfomed into the Dark Elf and make copies of her known as Baby Elves to gain control over Reploids all over the planet, ordering them to destroy each other. At the same time, he worked on upgrading Zero's original body, manufacturing an exterior armor around him which boosted the body's specs to its limits as well as granting him the ability to control all Repliroids at the same time when combined with the Dark Elf. In order to deal with the body's lack of a "soul", he created and implanted a new consciousness for the body which was loyal to him naming Omega.**

**When the Elf Wars were in their fourth and final year, Zero reappeared on the battlefield, given a copy of his old body (but It is still unknown who created the body, though it is presumed to be Ciel's ancestor). Zero managed to infiltrate Dr. Vile's laboratory and steal the Dark Elf from Vile. He then ordered every Repliroid in the Dark Elf's range to turn against Dr. Vile. At that point, Omega was released onto the battlefield, along with a few Mechaniroids, to defeat X and Zero and retrieve the Dark Elf. Zero, who by that time had realized Omega was using his original body, defeated him together with X by using the Final Strike, disabling the massive Repliroid.**

**After the war had ended, Zero decided to seal himself away again, this time, his seal was not eternal, Though X tried desperately to stop his friend, the sealing process had already begun when X arrived, and could not be stopped. Before he lost consciousness, Zero told X that, as long as he was still around, the bloody history would repeat itself over and over again. Before the seal was complete, he encouraged X that this was the right way and that he wanted to believe in human kind, just as X believed in them. With these final words, Zero's seal was complete. However, the sealing was also not eternal, and one hundred years later, he would be forced to awaken once again.**

**at the current event...**

**Before Dr. Vile can force the Dark Elf to rejoin with Omega, the Shitennou appeared and further taking damage to him. Eventually Zero makes the decision to finish him off, regardless of him being inside his original body. Zero did the right thing and destroy his original body along with omega in it.**

**In the explosion, Zero is knocked out and sees visions of X. He tells Zero that he is out of power and can no longer exist in the human world. He is confident that Zero can protect the world from now on and fades away (presumed to have retired to Cyberspace). The fate of the shitennou have their bodies destroyed by omega's explosion and turned into cybel elves as well.**

**Zero's unconscious body is brought back to the Resistance Base by the Dark Elf. With Dr. Vile's defeat, the curse placed upon the Dark Elf is broken and turned back into the mother elf and free from Dr. Vile's Grasp as she said his only name "zero." and flies away.**

**three months later after the defeat of omega and the dark elf's curse broken, turned back into the mother elf and break free from Dr. Vile's grasp... the Resistance group are on their mission to protect a group of humans called the caravan that are escaping from Neo Arcadia Due to the fact that now that Dr. Vile is in charge, he rules with an iron Fist and takes out liberties from the humans... Zero, then met a human reporter girl named neju "neige" thanking him for saving them.**

**later... Zero encounter the Einherjar Eight Warriors who lead by a repliroid named craft that neju has feelings for him. later, then, he kidnapped neju to protect her and took her to the prison area during the attack at the caravan by Dr. Vile's forces.**

**Zero goes to the prison area on a rescue mission to rescue her with the support of the Caravan as she reminds Craft of what he used to fight for before leaving.**

**when Zero finished his mission and defeat the einherjar eight warriors, they got a emergency alert back at the resistance base and told that something is trying to destroy Area Zero, it's because the place where the Space Colony Eurasia fell into Earth 200 years ago because Sigma took control of the space station and spread the Sigma Virus and planned it to crash into the earth to cause total destruction and every life forms will be extinguished. but thankfully at the irregulan hunters base, they have a Giant Particle Cannon, the Enigma with the Upgrade parts that X and Zero gathered through their missions with enough time and used the enigma to fire its particle cannon and successfuly destroying the space colony.**

* * *

><p><strong>they lost contact to the resistance base and it was taken control by neo arcadia and zero knew who's behind all of this, it was Dr. Vile, He created the Giant space station, ragnarok and planned it to destroy area zero with a powerful satellite cannon, but someone was at the ragnarok and it was craft, thanks to neju's words as he opearating it manually as he change the targeting course and it targeted at Neo arcadia and Dr. Vile, because Ciel knew that there are still humans and repliroids lived there and will be killed, Ciel ordered the resistance group back at the base to evacuate every human and repliroid who lived there before craft fires the satellite cannon.<strong>

**Then, Zero races against time at ragnarok to stop craft before the satellite cannon fires, when he arrived at the control center, zero felt the ground shaking and he knows that he was too late to stop craft from firing the satellite cannon as it heads to neo arcadia to destroy it along with Dr. Vile.**

**Zero confronted craft so he can't allowed to fire an another shot, 'i won't let you fire an another shot, craft!' craft spoke and said 'you were after Dr. Vile, weren't you? ragnarok is charging up for an another shot. this will change the world and the people in it...'**

**zero spoke and asked 'do you think neju will approved of what've you done?' 'i know that what i'am doing makes me seem like Dr. Vile. i don't care if people call me a irregular... someone has to stand and fix the humaniny course!' craft spoked but zero doesn't like that idea from craft as they fight one last time.**

**after zero defeated craft, he said something very important. 'we're only repliroids designed for war. it's not our place to change the world. that's is up to the humans like ciel and neju. as repliroids, we can only lend strength to those we trust' 'trust? and just who should i be trusting? the humans that do nothing while their world falls apart? the humans that fear us, their own creations? or the humans that try to conquer the world! ? and we fight each other for them! ? this world screams out in pain under them... why should i trust anyone? how can you trust them and how can you fight for them? craft spoked that he does had a good point, but zero said one thing 'i made a promise to a friend of mine that i intend to keep. to someone who believed harmorny between human and repliroids was possible. and i trust that friend. and i trust the humans that a friend trusts.' zero remembered it from X's words after his final Battle against omega and he belives that humans and repliroids will help each other even when the earth is in crisis.**

**craft finally understands that the most powerful thing to do is to trust each other and craft just lost that trust as he remembered that he didn't bring himself to trust neju... even though she always speak the truth. craft has taking a huge damage during his fight with zero as he slowly dying because he doesn't want to causing more suffer to neju and zero will deliver the message to her as craft's dying words saying 'zero... the humans... the repliroids... the entire world... and neju... watch over them.' with those dying words, craft died in honor as a repliroid.**

**just then, the communication went back online and ciel and the other resistace and the caravan are both safe as he heads back to the others.**

**by three hours later... the resistance group back at the base reported that they successfully evacuated every humans and repliroids as neo arcadia falling into pieces along with Dr. Vile in it.**

**just then, neju contacts zero as zero knows that neju was right as he said 'just as what you said, neju, it doesn't matter what i do, as long as i keep fighting. i'm no different from Vile.' and also he delivered the message to neju about fighting craft but neju thanking him to stop craft as the communication went off.**

**after all the battles and the total destruction of neo arcadia the war should officially finally over until... someone fired the satellite cannon from ragnarok as they felt the ground shaking wildly and they know that the battle is not over yet and ragnarok is still operational.**

**Zero had to get back to ragnarok but it was blocked, but thanks to neju's coordinate codes that she send it to the operator, Zero must go first to the teleporter base of neo arcadia to disable the protection system, then he heads to the teleporter circuit, of course Ciel had to programmed Zero to turn him into a program data so he can move freely in the cyberspace circuit as he arrived and able to disable the second protection system.**

**Now, Zero has to race against time to get to the core of ragnarok, but of course he had to get past those eight warriors again as he coming in close to the core.**

**when zero arrived at the core of the ragnarok, he looked at the core that looked like a giant sword floating as he trying to figure it out how to disable the core without breaking it...**

**until... zero heard a familiar voice as he recognized in shocked and said 'that voice...! ? Dr. Vile! how did you survived ragnarok's attack! ?'**

**and yes, Dr. Vile appeared and DID survived at neo arcadia and taking a huge damage as zero looked in surprised of what Dr. Vile looks like now.**

**'survived? it's because i can't die!' Dr. Vile spoked as he explained to him. 'did my mechanical body surprise you? did you think that i was a repliroid and you would fight me? well, sorry to disappoint you, but i'm pure human even with a body looks like this!'**

**'what did you say! ? how did you do it! ?' zero asked as Dr. Vile explained from the very beginning, it was during the first elf wars that when the dark elf appeared and taking control of the repliroids and destroying the irregulars, the humans from the first elf wars modified Dr. Vile and transferred all of his memories to program data. then, switched his human body for an mechanical armor to regenate himself and that means he can't get aging and his wound recovers much faster. it's because Dr. Vile's fault that he started the whole mess during the elf wars and when it was over he told that the humans banished him from neo arcadia. and with that, Dr. Vile was driven in pure hatred and anguish as he fused the core of ragnarok and gained new powers as Zero and Dr. Vile fight in their First round of the battle, it was very difficult for zero to fight Dr. Vile when he fused the core, but managed to defeat him in th first round.**

**just now, zero is outside ragnarok as it starting to descend very fast to earth towards Area Zero to destroy it, that why Dr. Vile planned it all along because he had to fight him and can't stop the descending sequence.**

**but then, Dr. vile somehow surivived the battle from the first round and taking a huge damage.**

**Zero got a message from ciel that he doesn't have time to stop the descend towards earth as she plead him to return back to the trailer, but Zero had one and only final option... destroy the core of ragnarok along with Dr. Vile, it will destroy the ragnarok completely, but Ciel was really worried if zero would succeeded it and what will happened to him.**

**Now, Dr. Vile Fully fused with raganarok in his Final Form as Zero said 'i don't even cared about justice and i don't recall ever calling myself a hero. i have always fought for the people who i believe in. i won't hesistate... if an enemy appears in front of me, i will destoy it!' those were the words that zero told it's because X was the real hero all the time.**

**Ciel pleaded again to Zero to come back but Zero said his final words before he fights Dr. Vile one last time. 'Ciel... Trust me!' and ciel screamed his name as he begin his final battle in the Darkest hour.**

**and with the final battle ended... Zero successfully destroyed the Core of the Ragnarok and Dr. Vile with it as the ragnarok entering it's atmosphere and exploded and also he risked his life to saved the earth, the humans and repliroids... after the Final battle... Ciel and the Caravan are grieving to their loss from Zero. later, thanks to zero's inspiration, Ciel continues where he left to create a harmony for humans and repliroids as Ciel looked in the sky while tears flowing from her eyes and said 'Zero... I trust you.'**

**meanwhile somewhere in the ruins of neo arcadia at the aftermath of the current event...**

**the last legendary irregular hunter X in his cyber elf form, staring at the sky at night along with the shitennou (the four heavenly kings) who are now as cyber elves as well, witnessing the destruction of ragnarok along with dr. veil, and X knows that zero risked his life, again, to destroy the ragnarok core that Dr. Vile fused and this time, he knows that his long-time partner died to defend the humanity and repliroids for the greater good. X understands what zero said before he sealed himself hundreds of years ago because it will cause an another bloodshed if zero is still around after the ragnarok incident, and X also understands that he can't fight anymore now that everything was over and peace has returned at last and zero did keep that promise.**

**"I knew zero risked his life to save everyone here on earth after the destruction of ragnarok and Dr. Vile." X said.**

**"is he always reckless like that, X-sama?" harpuia asked.**

**"yes, because I known zero for over centuries ago, when I was with him, he's the only one who's never afraid risking his life to save everyone's lives, that's the zero I know, even now." X said.**

**"I see." Harpuia said.**

**"damn it, if he didn't died, I'd be still settle the score with that bastard!" fafnir (fefnir) said.**

**"aaah, and me as well… but now he's gone, I guess I won't have anyone to play with except him anymore." Leviathan said.**

**"it's his decision when he knows the stakes are high, a true warrior never gives up to the end for the sake of repliroids and humanity and he accomplished his duty, that's what a true warrior is, isn't that right, X-sama." Phantom said.**

**"from your opinion phantom, you are right." X smiled and agreed what phantom said.**

**As they looked at the falling derbis from ragnarok that shoots down like shooting stars and they know that it was finally over.**

**"peace have finally returned after all the harsh wars that dr. veil caused it because of his vengence, and hatred, but now, humans and repliroids can co-exist and help each other to rebuild their peaceful homes and start a new life along the way." X wisely said.**

**"that's right, I'm sure they can stand on their feet after all the terror that veil caused it, right, X-sama?" Harupia said.**

**"yeah, _I'm sure ciel and the caravan and the resistance can do it on their own, and I know that she missed zero so much after Dr. Vile's defeat… but, I'm sure she can do it and she's not alone, I'm sure zero will watch over them._ What are you four going to do now?_" _X said.**

**"well, since the war has finally ended, we might headed to cyberspace to get rest since our bodies were destroyed from omega's explosion." Fafnir said.**

**"yeah, me too." Leviathan said.**

**"I'll be headed to cyberspace as well." Harpuia said.**

**"the four of us will be headed there." Phantom said.**

**"what are you going to do, X-sama?" harpuia asked.**

**"I'll stay here, I'm certain that I can travel anywhere within my cyber elf form." X said.**

**"I see." Fafnir said.**

**"i want to thank you all four for your help of all those years." X said.**

**"it's was our duty to served all those years with you and protecting humanity, X-sama, we thank you." Harupia said as the shitennou bowed to their master.**

**"until then, we'll meet again, everyone." X saying goodbye to them.**

**"until we meet again, X-sama." the shitennou said as they turned into their cyber elf forms and headed to cyberspace for their resting place as X turned into his cyber elf form and wandering throughout the entire earth.**

**Until… X saw a dimensional rift in front of him and he knows that portal leads to an another universe… X has to make a decision on himself if he wanted to go in the portal or not… he knows that if there's an another war beyond that portal, of course he was a pacifist that he hates war… but he can't back down when someone is in needed… after seconds of his decision… he decided… to go into that portal without his original body and not knowing when he will comeback… after all… he was Dr. Right's (light) last creation because he has limitless potential that he can do anything.**

**xXbreakXx**

**at the year 1999...**

**after X went inside into the portal and exit out, he looked at the surroundings and everything was normal, he knows that it's the same earth but only different, everything here are modern and no mechanical ones weren't invented yet, just normal present time… and what's more is that everything here are lived with humans and animals because there are no repliroids were borned yet… and what's more surprising as he turn around… he saw… his original body came back in one piece laying on the grass floor… but it's impossible that his body had return in one piece, he remembered that his body was destroyed by elpis to break the seal of the dark elf. He wonders if that was the effect from the rift… or a miracle happened… as X returned back to his original body… his systems are starting to go online… as X rose up from the grass field… he can still feel that his energy is still on half, but as long as the sun is still bright which is right now, he was lucky that he still can get energy from the sun because his body part still has the same functional systems as his old body during his 30 year awakening as he smiled said "I hate to admit it to say this… but it's good to have my original body back. and according to my scanner... i've must've been traveled here at the year 1999 in a place called juban, tokyo...this must be the country japan. i came from the dimensional rift, but i wonder who's responsible for opening it...? well, i might as well walk into the city and check it out and think about it later."**

**X, then, traveled to the city on foot as he walk.**

**Minutes later… he saw the entire city that it was completely modern and simple… it's like X went into the present time of earth before the future. As he keep walking, some people looked at the blue legendary hunter wearing an blue armor, a blue helmet with a red crystal in it, blue boots and blue arms as his arms and legs are in black and white thighs, as X was stared by a human male, X knows that there aren't any repliroids in this present time, he wanted to greet the people that as they never seen a repliroid before.**

**"um… hello." X greeted.**

**"hi, are you a robot?" the human male asked.**

**X surprised that a man figured out by the looks, but he doesn't want more people to get attention that he was the first repliroid or an android originally created from the future timeline of earth in the year 21XX or as in from an another dimension. X have to come up with an excuse but he doesn't want to lie but he have to stay his profile low and told to the human male "no, I'm not."**

**"I see. But its as it was like the real thing when I look at you, are you sure you're not a robot?" the man questioned back.**

**"no, I'm not a robot." X lied.**

**"I see. Well, be careful, some people think that you're a weirdo wearing that armor of yours, see ya." The man said as he left.**

**"yeah, thanks, bye." X said as he gone through the city as he thinking of what the man said "weirdo" but he had to let it go.**

**meanwhile at the hino shrine...**

**rei's POV...**

**Somewhere in her dream, hino rei had a vision that the end of the world has started and rei saw everything turning into darkness and the people we're turned into statues including the sailor senshi, she was alone looking horrible as the darkness coming towards the city.**

**rei: the end of the world has started… anyone, somebody please help!**

**all hope was about to lost but suddenly a glowing light appeared and there are three of them right behind her.**

**"are you the messiah? Please wait!" rei said as the three glowing lights are disappeared, but she saw a new one and it was a blue light that appeared into the city as she saw… a man in blue armor and helmet with a red crystal in front, but too bad she can only see the back not the front as the blue armored man said "this is too much… at this rate… the entire earth will be destroyed… I can't let everyone's future be destroyed! if no one can stand in and fight to protect everyone's future… who will! ?" rei heard the man's voice as he charged into the destruction with his arm turned into a buster charging in to stop it's path as she said "wait! You're going to be killed!"**

**End of rei's POV...**

**" *gasp!*" rei woke up from her nightmare feeling exhausted until she was annoyed by usagi snoring out loud.**

**"what's wrong, rei-chan?" ami asked.**

**"you seemed that you had a nightmare." Makoto said.**

**"eh? Ah, gomen, it's nothing. It's just that… I had a strange dream. " rei said as she lift usagi's face as usagi woke up.**

**"ah ha ha ha, I had a weird dream, too. I went to the hospital because I ate too much ice cream. And then, mamo-chan was brought in a stretcher because he ate too much moon cakes! And we bumped into each other in the kitchen of the hospital… isn't it funny?" Usagi said while sweatdropped as the girls sweatdropped as well because of usagi's crazy dream stories.**

**"it's funny but… but it's no time for us to be having dreams like that." ami sweatdropped.**

**"usagi-chan, how did you do on the exam we had two days ago?" makoto asked.**

**Usagi flinched that she didn't do well on her exam as it said the sign on her face "it was truly AWFUL" she rub her hand behind her head and said "well, I don't think I got zero points…"**

**"we're in the ninth grade now, you know. We have less than a year before high school entrance exams." Ami said.**

**"hai."**

**"we have to catch up academically, because we're behind because of our battles. They say, 'don't regret the fish eggs from before.'" Minako said.**

**"aah! Matte, usagi-chan, don't memorize that! it should be 'no use crying over spilled milk.'." Ami corrected the quote from what minako said.**

**"oh yeah! you can say it that way too." Minako said.**

**"but 'the fish eggs from before' sounds better to me…" usagi said.**

**"yeah. like when artemis eats the fish eggs I was looking forward to eat it… I think, why I didn't eat them earlier?" minako said.**

**Ami: but you'd get it wrong on the exam.**

**"hey, ami-chan, how do you solve this?" makoto asked as she show the question on her note.**

**"for the problem, you do this…" ami said as she showed the answer to makoto as she figured it out if she thinks.**

**meanwhile somewhere in an unknown lab...**

**an evil scientist created a white seed which it was actually a daimon egg floating right in front of him.**

**"kaorinite-kun. The mysterious scientist called his assistant.**

**kaorinite: I'm here, hakase.**

**"the daimon egg is finally completed! The daimon selects humans with pure hearts and steals it from them."**

**kaorinite: pure hearts?**

**"yes, the holy grail that allows the holder to do anything they wish to this world! It will appear when the three talismans are gathered in one place, the talismans are the crystals that contains the pure hearts, because the pure hearts are the chosen ones."**

**kaorinite: therefore, if we find the chosen ones and get the hold of the talismans…**

**"we will have the holy grail and the world will be ours!"**

**as the daimon seed flying away from the lab, kaorinite follows it where the seed will be planted it first.**

**the next morning at juuban high school, usagi got a test score of five out of one hundred and that's not good for her because she didn't study.**

**"eehhh! i'm soo dead! this score is really bad no matter how you look at it… i wonder if mom and dad will say when they see this? or worse if I bump into rei-chan that would be even worse." Usagi said as she didn't watch where she was walking and got bumped her head against rei's head, both girls feel the pain so much.**

**"itai!"**

**"usagi!"**

**"damn it usagi! why can't you watch where you walking, spacing out like that." rei said as she cooled her forehead with cold water at the park.**

**"you were spacing out as well rei-chan! Now, move." Usagi said as she cooled off her forehead with water as well.**

**rei: well, i can't blame you for being so down with a test score like that.**

**"_well sorry about that!" _usagi said in her thought.**

**rei: but you got a lot of good traits outside of studying usagi, so don't worry about it.**

**usagi: ara? you don't like how usually do something like that?**

**rei: i guess. hey usagi what would be your dream in the future?**

**usagi: my dream? well i don't know, everything is mixed up. What about you rei-chan?**

**rei: me? well… a singer-songwriter or a model? maybe a seiyu... or…**

**usagi: or?**

**"ahhh i can't tell! a loving wife to someone i love but i can't say it." Rei blushed on what she said and slapped it so hard on usagi's back that it causes a pain.**

**"you just said that earlier." usagi said after got hit behind her back by rei's hand.**

**rei: by the way usagi, you said you going to marry mamoru-san someday right?**

**usagi: mou! stop embarrassing me!**

**rei: but with a pathetic score like that mamoru-san would be more embarrassed than you.**

**"_geh! that hurt…"_ usagi whispered in her mind while imagining being punch in a comic way.**

**"well, studying isn't everything but for the future as well, usagi, you should try a little harder for mamoru-san's sake as well so cheer up." Rei said as she went home.**

**usagi: mou! she really talks tough but honestly she want the best for me and our friends as well, thanks, rei-chan.**

**back at the hino shrine:**

**the daimon egg has arrived on a shrine and already planted into a tree and waiting to become a daimon just as rei has arrive at home from school which also where she lives and she didn't feel a presence like it was nothing.**

**back at usagi... **

**usagi has worried about her test if she either show it to her parents or not as she about to head home.**

**usagi: *sigh* what if rei-chan was right, i wonder if mamo-chan sees this score i don't know how to say to him.**

**mamoru: that's so horrible…**

**"yeah he would say…? eh? waah! haa!" usagi yelled in surprise that she didn't noticed that mamoru was behind her back and saw her test score sheet.**

**Mamoru looked at usagi's test sheet that he was worried.**

**"aah! ha ha ha! great weather today huh?" usagi nerviously said to mamoru.**

**mamoru: usako…**

**usagi: well, we're all going to study at rei-chan's house right now.**

**mamoru: yeah, you should do that.**

**usagi: yeah, since we haven't able to study much due to all the battles we've been doing.**

**mamoru: then it's gonna be lonely a bit, guess we won't be able to go dating for a bit.**

**"eh? well uh… i don't think you need to go that far…" usagi said as she knows that she didn't have time to go on a date with mamoru.**

**mamoru: now, just do your best ok?**

**usagi: thanks.**

**"ok, i'll see you later." mamoru said as he left.**

**"waah, this is tough…" usagi said while crying in a comic way.**

**xXBreakXx**

**back at the hino shrine:**

**at inside the temple, rei was performing a chant to see if any prescence nearby but no luck, but she can't help wondering that why is that blue armored man charged into the chaos of the city trying to stop it, she doesn't know why he did that, so she decided to go out to get a fortune tag and tied it up on to a tree.**

**"i hope that everyone will live happily without anything bad happening…" rei prayed on the tree where the fortune tags are tied up.**

**Suddenly a light come from the tree started to glow, it starting to change into a humanoid form, a daimon named mikuji right in front of her as rei was shocked.**

**"what the hell is that! ?" rei yelled as she knows that it was a new enemy.**

**mikuji: i shall have your pure heart that worries your friends!**

**"if i fight here grandpa and the other will get involved! i got to go somewhere very safe to fight this monster!" rei said as she trying to find a clear open space to battle this new enemy. "alright now i can fight-! she's fast! Ngh! I can't move!" rei was about to fight the daimon but she was trapped and can't move.**

**mikuji: your fortune is very bad luck!**

**"daimon mikuji, this girl might have the talisman hidden within her take her pure heart!" kaorinite appeared as she ordered her daimon to get the pure heart from rei.**

**rei: daimon? pure heart? talisman? what the hell is she talking about?**

**"mikuji!" the daimon fires a black ray of light from her chest with a black star crest to rei as she yelled in pain.**

**"uwaaa!"**

**"it's only a matter of time before we see the results, i should go to see other humans that might have talismans as well." Kaorinite left the scene.**

**meanwhile... usagi and luna are on their way to the hino shrine to study with the girls.**

**"i think i'd rather go on a date with mamo-chan instead of studying after all." Usagi said.**

**luna: no way usagi, don't.**

**"i'll do that right now." Usagi turned the other way.**

**"gaah! she's fast! now hold on! you promise to everyone that you should be study didn't you!" luna said.**

**usagi: but luna…**

**"if you don't go i'm gonna…" luna said as she readied her claws to scratch usagi's face.**

**"geh! alright already sheesh! really luna, you don't understand what a girl feels." Usagi said.**

**"you mean how a slacker feels?" luna shot back.**

**"Uwaaah!"**

**Usagi and luna heard a familiar voice as she said "what the hell? that's rei-chan's voice!"**

**luna: looks like she's in danger! let's go!**

**meanwhile in the city...**

**X heard a female voice screamed thanks to his repliroid ear, and he knows that someone's in danger as he dashed to the scene.**

**meanwhile... ****usagi and luna headed to a place where they heard rei's voice, when they arrived they saw the daimon attacking rei.**

**"w-w-what the hell is that!"**

**luna: i don't know, but you should transform right away!**

**"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" usagi transformed into sailor moon and rushed in to save her friend.**

**"hold it right there!"**

**mikuji: hmm?**

**"for love and justice! the pretty sailor senshi has arrive! i am sailor moon! i will not forgive you for hurting my pure hearted friend! For the honor of the moon! i shall punish you!" sailor moon finished her signature pose.**

**mikuji: hmph! this girl was targeted because of her pure heart!**

**luna: the target is a pure heart?**

**"your fortune is very bad luck!" the daimon attacks sailor moon and knocked her out but still conscious.**

**as the battle has started ami, minako, artemis and makoto arrived at the scene where sailor moon was fighting the daimon.**

**"what the hell is that monster! ?" makoto asked**

**"could be another youma! ?" minako said.**

**Ami: lets' transform and fight!**

**"right!"**

**mikuji: your fortunes are very bad luck as well!**

**"waahhh!" the girls were about to transformed, but only they were stopped by the daimon's attack and tied up on those trees."**

**artemis: she's so strong!**

**luna: she's even stronger than the other enemies last time!**

**mikuji: now then, what should i do to get rid of you?**

**Suddenly, a red rose hits on the daimon's head.**

**mikuji: who the hell are you! ?**

**"you evil monster! You have caused a riot in the middle of spring! be gone!" tuxedo kamen appeared in time to help the sailor senshi.**

**mikuji: why you!**

**tuxedo kamen: now's your chance, sailor moon!**

**"right! moon princess halation!" sailor moon used her special attack from her scepter on the daimon.**

**"hmph! that won't work on me!" the daimon stopped sailor moon's attack and got her scepter dropped from her hand.**

**"the moon princess halation had no effect!" luna shocked.**

**"you have an unlucky day!" the daimon bite the silver crystal and it caused to lose it's power and transformed back into usagi.**

**"n-n-no way…" usagi said.**

**"sailor…moon." Rei said with her voice was low and still weak.**

**"usako! nngh!" tuxedo kamen rushed in but only caught by the daimon's attack as well.**

**usagi: tuxedo kamen-sama!**

**"finally I can get that pure heart now!" the daimon goes back firing the black beam again trying to take it out the pure heart from rei's body as she yelled in pain again.**

**"rei-chan!"**

**"rei-chan!"**

**"rei-chan! stay strong!" usagi yelled at her friend to stay strong but it was too late, the pure heart was out and it was a shaped of a crystal.**

**mikuji: i got the pure heart now, i'm sure the talisman is inside as well.**

**"give that back! give that back to rei-chan, you monster!" usagi struggled to break free but no luck as she helplessly watch as the daimon took the pure heart from rei.**

**mikuji: hmph! who's gonna stop me?**

**Just then, the daimon felt a shot coming from her back as she turned around and saw a mysterious figure as the figure appeared, everyone saw a young man wearing a blue armor, a blue helmet with a red crystal and what's more interesting that his right arm has turned into a buster-like weapon that it's a bit longer to his arm as it pointing it at the daimon.**

**"who the hell are you! ?" the daimon asked.**

**Rockman x5 theme – X's theme**

**The man showed his face and has blue eyes staring seriously at the daimon and said "I'm just an irregular hunter, passing by." The blue armor man said.**

**The girls are shocked that a man appeared and what's more, is his appearance is a blue armored man and they heard what the man saying he's an "irregular hunter".**

**"who is that?" ami asked.**

**"I don't know, but it seems like an new ally to us." Makoto said.**

**"but, the way he looks and that thing from his arm that it turned into a buster… is he a robot?" minako asked.**

**"could be possible." Ami said**

**"why you!" the daimon attacked the irregular hunter, but the irregular hunter avoid the attack by dashing through it as he fire his X-Buster three times and took the pure heart from the daimon's hand using his left hand.**

**"give that back!" the daimon attacks again, but the irregular hunter avoid the attacks one again and fired his buster again three times that cause the daimon some medium damage.**

**"I believe this belongs to someone, and for hurting an innocent girl like her is unforgivable, you're an irregular! As an irregular hunter, i will destroy you!" the blue armored man said as the girls wondering what is an 'irregular' that the man just said.**

**"why you!" the daimon used her attack again, against the irregular hunter but he changed the color of his body and turned green as he shouted "Gaia Shield!" he fired a shield made out of stone and protecting the pure heart crystal.**

**"this ends now, irregular!" the blue irregular hunter changed back to his normal blue color as he charged his X-Buster that glowed from his right arm as the girls witnessed on what the irregular is going to do next.**

**The daimon was trembled in fear that she will be destroyed once the buster finished charging his buster, but it was a BIG mistake to charged in as he finished charging.**

**"X-buster! Charge shot… FIRE!" the irregular hunter fired a huge powerful blue energy shot that completely destroyed the daimon and it turned back into a tree and the daimon egg was released from the tree cracked open and a dark shadow appears and disappear.**

**The girls and tuxedo kamen we're released after the daimon mikuji was destroyed and how they saw the blue armored man in battle and complelety terrified but amazed that his charge shot buster that defeated the daimon in one shot without breaking a sweat.**

**End theme:**

**"Are you girls alright?" the blue armor man asked the girls as he walked to them and transform his buster back to his right hand.**

**"yeah. we're fine."**

**"um… thank you for saving us." Ami thanking the blue armored hunter.**

**"yeah, we we're helpless until you showed up in time." Makoto said.**

**"you're welcome. I just can't let that monster hurting innocent people like you girls. Oh yeah, I believe this belongs to someone you know." The hunter said as he still holds the pure crystal.**

**"rei-chan! Rei-chan! Please! Please say something!" usagi said after picked up her silver crystal and rushed to her friend who was still unconcscious and very worried.**

**"I believe this may help to bring your friend back to life." Usagi heard a man's calmed voice as she saw the same man who destroyed the daimon just now.**

**"who are you?" usagi asked.**

**"not right, now, but, this thing will bring your friend back to life from that monster tooked it." The hunter said as he returned the pure heart crystal back inside rei's body as she slowly gaining conscious.**

**"huh? What… happened?" rei slowly awake and asked.**

**"you're awake now." Makoto said.**

**"this man saved your life." Ami said as she pointed rei at the blue armored man and saw him in front of her eyes staring at his blue eyes. rei must've seen the same blue armored man from her dream before.**

**"waaaah! I'm glad your back!" usagi cried to her friend that she's alright now.**

**rei: usagi…**

**usagi: are you sure you're alright?**

**rei: yeah.**

**"how do you feel?" the hunter asked.**

**"a little weak, but I'm alright, thank you for saving me and my friends, tell me. Who are you?" rei asked**

**"I'm X, I'm an irregular hunter." The hunter revealed his name as X as he smiled at the girls.**

**"X-san…?" ami said.**

**"irregular hunter?" makoto asked.**

**"it's kind of a long story. Anyway, can you stand up?" X asked.**

**"y… yeah." rei said as she slowly got up with usagi helping her to getting up.**

**"X-san, where did you come from?" makoto asked.**

**"it's… complicated from where I came from." X said.**

**"are you a robot, X-san?" ami asked.**

**"yes, I'am a robot." X replied that made the girls surprised that he was a robot.**

**"a robot… huh. This is the first time we've seen it in person." Usagi said.**

**"yeah." the girls agreed.**

**"but, he a different kind of robot that he defeated that monster with his charged shot buster from his hand, and a powerful one, as well." Makoto said.**

**"and the way he avoided it, it was so fast!" minako said.**

**"I see." Rei said.**

**"by the way, X-san, my name is tsukino usagi."**

**"hino rei."**

**"mizuno ami.**

**"kino makoto."**

**"aino minako."**

**"it's a pleasure to meet you all, i'm glad that everyone's alright, I must go now." X said as he was about to leave.**

**"matte, X-san! Will we see you again?" usagi asked.**

**X warmly smiled at the girls and said "don't worry, if you girls are in danger again by those monsters, I'll be there to assist you all." With that said, his red crystal glowed and teleports himself with a blue energy through the sky.**

**Meanwhile… on a top of a tree two mysterious characters saw everything in the battle including the irregular hunter X and his destructive power of his X-buster that defeat the daimon in one shot.**

**"what destructive power…" The short haired girl said.**

**"yeah, this young man possessing some kind of an unimaginable power and very destructive, especially his weapon on his right arm and the way he change the color of his body, he used an another weapon as a defense." the aquamarine long haired girl said to the short haired girl.**

**"if he gets in our way, we might facing a new powerful foe who's very capable of his skills." The short haired girl said as they left the scene and luna and artemis noticed the two mysterious figures left the field.**

**"luna, are those two are…?" artemis asked.**

**"yeah… it could be possible… yeah." luna agreed on what they saw those two figures left the scene.**

**usagi: let's go rei-chan.**

**rei: right.**

**"the new enemy seems to be after people with pure hearts." Luna explained.**

**"they said something about talismans being inside them…" ami said.**

**"and also the two mysterious people…" tuxedo kamen said.**

**"not to mention, our new ally, X-san." Rei said.**

**"yeah, and he's an irregular hunter." Minako said.**

**"irregular hunter?" tuxedo kamen asked.**

**"yeah." ami reply.**

**"again… a new battle is about to begin?" usagi said as the gang witnessed the event today about the daimon, the two mysterious people, and their newest ally, irregular hunter X. knowing that their new battle has just begun.**

**End chapter 1:**

**Hope you like the first chapter of Rockman X x Sailor moon crossfic and about X's appearance, i used his original body in the zero series version during the elf wars and bring it back to life and I also found the pic at . if you want that pic, search at yahoo and type rockman zero original x and go to the images search or at because I found the pic and save it.**

**and also if you guys wanted X accessing all his armor programs including two armors from command mission and accessing all of his weapons from X to X8 let me know by review the chapter or send pm to me.**

**RnR see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys here the second chapter of the story, if you wanted to know what it means on the story see below after the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: the rod of love is born! Usagi's new transformation!**

Usagi's dreamscape…

**usagi was holding her silver crystal high as she about to transform. "Moon Crystal Power! Make up!" A brief glimmer of light began to shine, but it quickly died out. "Moon Crystal Power! Make up!" again it failed. The farthest she got was about halfway, her bodysuit would form, but she would revert to civilian form before anything else formed.**

**"Why won't it work?" usagi worriedly asked.**

**"Just give up already." She looked up to see the other Sailor senshi, Sailor Mars being the one who snapped at her. "Seriously, usagi, if you can't transform, why should we bother with you?"**

**"Maybe it's time for you to retire usagi-chan," Sailor Jupiter told her, as they began to walk off, usagi desperately chasing after them. She soon lost sight of her friends, but kept running through the dreamscape, until she was at outside earth in space aboarding an falling space station, usagi was surprised that how did she ended up there until… she saw a person with long blond hair wearing an red crimsion armor with a green crystal on his helmet, green eyes and holding his green energy saber as he looked down on earth as the space station entering it's atmosphere.**

"**wh-what is this place? T-this is outer space? Usagi asked.**

"**I see you came here from your dream." The red armored man said as he turned to see usagi in her civilian clothes.**

"**who are you?" usagi asked.**

"**I'am zero." The crimson man revealed his name as zero.**

"**zero-san, what is going on here? And why are we entering the earth's atmosphere?" usagi asked again.**

"**to stop a madman from destroying the earth along with humans and repliroids. That's why I had to destroy the space station ragnarok along with him." Zero answered as usagi was shocked that the name of the space station ragnarok is the source for destroying the earth as she wondering of what is a "repliroid" means, other than that, usagi can feel her body was heating up a bit as the space station reaching its atmosphere in a matter of minutes.**

"**zero-san! Is there a way that we can get back on earth safely! ?" usagi asked zero.**

"**no… I destroyed the core that fused with the madman from this space station, so… this is my fate to protect humans and repliroids because I kept a promise from a friend of mine a long time ago, you will know who it was… someday… when you met him, please help him to learn new things from your world… can you do it?" Zero said.**

**Usagi thinking about it for a few seconds just as when she saw zero's appearance, she remembered that their new ally X was a robot as well as she whispered in her mind "_is Zero-san also a robot just like X-san? If he was a robot too… then, he might have some connection between those two."_ usagi still gripping her silver crystal tightly as she said "yes, I will do it, Zero-san."**

**Zero smiled that usagi answered it and said "thanks, I know you and your friends will take care of him… when the time comes… I'm counting on you all." With that said… usagi was pulling away from the space station as it finally entering it's atmosphere and crumbling into pieces along with zero knowing he can trust her and usagi made a promise to herself and her friends for zero's sake to teach X the life on their world. **

**End dreamscape…**

**Usagi woke up from her nightmare and settled from her calm sleep as she feeling a little sweat as her cat luna woke up as well.**

**"usagi-chan…" luna worriedly said.**

**Usagi opened her silver crystal but it won't shine, not a single bit of light and said "it's was not a dream, if the light doesn't come back… I might won't be able to transform again…"**

**"usagi-chan…!"**

**"luna… does that mean that I have to retire as a sailor senshi…?" usagi sadly asked.**

**"t-that's not true…" luna said.**

**"but… the silver crystal…" usagi said.**

**"d-don't worry! I'm sure everything will be alright! Cheer up, usagi-chan!" luna said in a positive way as she trying to cheer usagi up. "oh yeah, why don't you talk with mamoru-san?"**

**"but…"**

**"now, now, cheer up!" luna said.**

**XxBreakxX**

**Later afternoon… at the juban park, usagi and mamoru sitting on the bench as they talk about usagi's dream, two of them at least.**

**"so, you have two dreams like that?" mamoru asked.**

**Usagi's face is still sad as she turn to mamoru and asked "mamo-chan… I wonder what's going to happen to me now… I can't transform again, and I can't fight the new enemy…"**

**Mamoru heard the first story of what usagi said about her first dream about usagi can't transform… but he can think about it later as he asked about the second dream that she dreamed of.**

**"hmm… I'll answer that first question, we'll talk about it later… so, what about the second dream that you dreamed about?" mamoru asked.**

**"the second dream is… that I was in space… outside earth." Usagi said.**

**"space? As in outer space?" mamoru surprised from what usagi said.**

**"yeah, and I was on a space station called ragnarok that it was the source of it as it was destroyed and it's about to fall into pieces as it headed towards earth because it was trying to destroying it." Usagi said.**

**"that's terrible! Is there someone on the space station?" mamoru asked again.**

**"yeah… a man with a long blond hair wearing a red crimson armor, his red helmet with a green crystal in it and holding an green beam sword, and he destroyed the core of the ragnarok that fused by a madman, that's what he told me." Usagi explained to mamoru as he wondering about the color of the other man's armor.**

**"a red crimson armor with blond long hair and holding a beam sword?" mamoru asked.**

**"yeah, his name was zero-san… I think… he has some connection with X-san." Usagi said.**

**"X? you mean the irregular hunter and our new ally from yesterday?" mamoru asked.**

**"yeah, and he also said that we wanted to teach X-san the value life of earth, that was like, a favor he asked me… and i… made a promise to him. If the new enemy found out that X-san is a robot… he would fall into the wrong hands and also will use him as a weapon for destruction." Usagi said.**

**"I see… that would be a BIG problem if he falls into the wrong hands, we can't let them get to him, but where is he right now?" mamoru asked.**

**"I don't know, but do you remember when he teleport himself in a blue light energy?" usagi said.**

**"yeah." mamoru said.**

**"I think… X-san wanted to hide his identity without knowing the people that they'll see a real life robot here in juban." Usagi said.**

**"hn. Good point." Mamoru said.**

**"and he also said that when we're in trouble, he'll come and save us for sure." usagi said.**

**"yeah, that's right." Mamoru said.**

**"hmm… and about the first dream that you told me usako… hmm…" mamoru is thinking of an idea on about usagi's first dream, until he came up with an idea and said "I know! Usako, I'll show you something really good." as he grab usagi's hand as mamoru take her to a place where he only knows.**

**meanwhile somewhere in the city... X is at the corner of the street as he remembered his fighting days as an irregular hunter along with Zero and Axl as the three best irregular hunters in the history. but this time, he has a new battle that he'll be ready as the last legendary irregular hunter, and its facing the daimons that are stealing the pure hearts from innocent people, but he wonders who created them as he remembered fought the daimon yesterday and finished her off with his X-Buster Charge shot and it turned back into a tree. of course, he'll have to figure it out some other time as he transformed himself into a human and hides his repliroid armor and he wears civillian clothes. his hair is brown, his T-shirt is blue, brown pants and brown shoes and walks around the city.**

**minutes later... when X is at the corner of the street, he saw an abandoned house and he knows that no one is living there... or is it? X, then, saw a gray cat and he's not alone, there are other cats are gathered as as he said "they must be stray cats, those poor things... they didn't noticed that they lived here, even though that house is abandoned... looks like i have to go inside and check it out." X enters the abandoned house as the cats followed him inside.**

**as X enters inside, he saw all stuff were left either used or not used as he looked around more until he saw a young girl with red hair and red ribbon and feeding those stray cats that there are more than the one he met them outside earlier.**

**he walked to the girl and asked "are you the one who feed the cats?" the girl turned and saw a young man in casual clothes as she saw that there are other cats that are with him as she said "yes. i usually came here when i have free time."**

**"i see. i found these other cats outside while i was walking down the street, and that's where i looked into this house and it was abandoned already." X said.**

**"yeah, and the cats had just found the right place in here but it's going to be demolished soon." the red haired girl said.**

**"i see. alright, can i help feeding the cats?" X asked.**

**"really! ? thanks, mister!" the red haired girl happily said.**

**"you're welcome. and my name is Rock Light, you can call me rock." X said.**

**"nice to meet you, rock-san." the girl greeted him.**

* * *

><p><strong>meanwhile...<strong> **usagi and mamoru arrived at the ****abandoned house through an opened wall as they entered, but usagi was worried that if anyone lives there.**

**"is it ok going into a place like this?" usagi asked.**

**"I don't know it's alright, but…" mamoru said as he went to the back of the house while usagi blushingly thinking that she thinks that she and mamoru wanted to have a private make love as she said in out loud "oh, mamo-chan! Just because you wanted to be alone with me… you didn't have to bring me here in a place like this!"**

**"don't jump into conclusions." Mamoru said.**

**"it's ok, there no need to shy about it! Right?" usagi said as she turn in front as she closed her eyes that she thinks that she'll get a kiss from mamoru, but she's SO wrong, a cat licked usagi's lips as she opened her eyes and saw a brown cat and surprised and got her cool back.**

**"ah, how cute this neko is!" usagi said as mamoru lend the cat to usagi as she holding it. "good girl. Your color is brown… your name is char-chan! Good girl, mamo-chan, you wanted to show me this kitten?" as usagi said.**

**"yeah, this is the place where stray cats live." Mamoru said.**

**"I see." Usagi said as the cat she named char-chan jumped off and went into the abandoned house as usagi and mamoru followed the brown cat.**

**Inside of an abandoned house… the young red haired girl with Rock helping feeding the stray cats with some food as they came and eat.**

**"now, don't rush, there's still more where that came from." The red haired girl said.**

**"they're really hungry right since they're stray cats." rock said.**

**"are you two taking care of those cats?" they heard a voice as the red haired girl asked "who's there?" rock remained calm as he hears a familiar voice coming from as he said in his thought "that voice... was that...?"**

**"an ally of justice, nice to meet you." The figure revealed that it was usagi after doing her sailor moon pose as mamoru came in along with cat food.**

**Rock recognized the blond girl from yesterday but he didn't recognized the short black haired man from yesterday as he greeting at the two.**

**"let me join in, do you always feed the cats?" usagi asked the two people.**

**"yeah, but, I feel sorry for them… we've finally found a place for them, but it's going to be demolished soon." the red haired girl sadly said.**

**"yeah, this building was abandoned like more than ten years ago, it can't be help it." rock said.**

**"they wanted all to be happy, but…" the red haired girl said.**

**"they have nowhere place to stay or adopting them." rock said.**

**"you two are so kind… Yoshi! I'll take care of those cats too! Is that alright, mamo-chan?" usagi said to mamoru.**

**"yeah, if this will cheer you up, I guess." Mamoru said.**

**"thanks. By the way, my name is rock light. Nice to meet you two." rock greeted to usagi and mamoru.**

**"tsukino usagi."**

**"chiba mamoru, nice to meet you."**

**Meanwhile… a new daimon seed created by the same mysterious scientist as it flew off to an opened window from an apartment as it entered and planted into a puzzle board of a white cat as it waiting to be hatching.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXbreakXx<strong>

**Meanwhile at the hikawa shrine… the girls listen to usagi's story about the stray cats from an abandoned house as usagi told them that they have to take care of stray cats for one person each.**

**"ehh! ? taking care of cats! ?" the girls surprised.**

**"yeah, not just to take care of them, but to find the cats' new owners. Let's see… rei-chan, ami-chan, minako-chan and mako-chan. The four cats will be taken care of if you take each one." Usagi said.**

**"wait a minute, I barely been taken care of by artemis, you know." Minako said.**

**"what do you mean by that! ?" artemis angrily said as he only got punched by minako in his left cheek and knocked out as minako said "don't worry about it, don't worry."**

**"our place too…" rei said as she swing her bamboo broom on the tree as it revealed that there are birds lived in the tree as she said "see? That why there are a lot of birds here. I can't take of a cat here." Everyone sweatdropped after rei explained why rei can't take care of a stray cat.**

**"um… I'm living by myself, so I can't take care of a cat." Makoto said.**

**"me too, I'm facing important entrance exams… I don't think that I'm ease with a cat to take care of." Ami said.**

**"come on, girls! You only think about it is yourselves!" usagi angrily said.**

**"then why don't you take care of them all at your house, usagi?" rei shot back at usagi only she sweatdropped from rei's question as she came up with an excuse and said "well… I have a reason why I can't do that… because we barely get feeding by luna who has a giant stomach." Ami giggled of what usagi said.**

**"who has a giant stomach! ?" luna angrily said only to get shut her mouth by ami giving a large sandwich as she ate it.**

**"anyway, don't rush. Why don't you look for some people who can really take care of them." Ami suggested.**

**"alright, for now, we'll each get some food for the cats to feed them, and then meet up again. Got it?" Usagi said as she left the shrine.**

**"what's going on?" artemis asked luna.**

**"what? She's been a whimsical as always." Luna said.**

**Meanwhile back at the apartment… the red haired girl came home from feeding the cats with rock light as she went to her room, but she was followed by two cats as she said "no, you can't follow me here. I'm sorry, I can't take of cats here… until mama comes home, ok?" but the cats wanted to follow her to her room as she insisted to let them inside in her room until her mom comes home as one of the cats jumped into an incomplete puzzle board of a white cat as the red cat jumped off the puzzle board as some piece fall off on the floor.**

**"mou… I was in the middle of this puzzle, let see… was it in here?" the red haired girl said as she found last puzzle piece as she put it in… as she completed the puzzle, the puzzle board suddenly glowed in a bright light as something appered on the puzzle board and revealed to be an another daimon and this time its taken form of a woman with blue skin and wearing a white dress and skirt as the daimon yelled her name 'NEKONNELL!'**

**"t-this is a joke, right! ?" the red haired girl asked in shocked.**

**"I will take the talisman from inside of your pure heart, neru!" the daimon said as she attacked the girl but the girl and her cats manage to run away from her apartment as she heading to the abandoned house to hide from the cat daimon. She was quivering in fear because she can't escape from the daimon as the girl heard a voice saying "nyaa…" and she knows that voice coming from as the daimon appeared from the balcony as the girl is still in fear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at outside the abandoned house… the girls are gathered there with some stray cats.<strong>

**"I wonder if that girl will come here today…" usagi said.**

**"don't worry, usagi, I'm sure she'll come today." Usagi heard a familiar voice as she other girls turned and saw the browned haired man from yesterday as usagi recognized that it was rock's voice.**

**"rock-san!" usagi happily said.**

**"I see you brought your friends here." Rock said.**

**The girls saw the young man wearing casual clothes in blue as they asked usagi who that man was.**

**"usagi-chan, who is this kawaii shonen! ?" minako happily asked.**

**"minako-chan." Makoto glared at minako as she silent down a bit.**

**"eh heh, gomen, gomen." Minako said.**

**"usagi-chan, aren't you gonna introduced him to us?" ami said.**

**"ah! Right, rock-san, these are my friends, hino rei-chan, mizuno ami-chan, aino minako-chan and kino mako-chan. girls, this is rock light-san." Usagi introduced her friends to rock.**

**"nice to meet you all." Rock said as he recognized the other four girls from yesterday after fighting against that daimon. He was wondering why are they doing here, but he knows that usagi brought her friends to feed the stray cats as the girls wanted to get know about rock.**

**"ne, rock-san, how long you've been here?" ami asked.**

**"since yesterday, when i walked down on the street, i saw an abandoned house, I came to looking inside and i saw not just one but like a dozen of stray cats lived here and I also met a young girl with red hair and a red ribbon yesterday as well, so I helped her to feed the stray cats… and that's how I met usagi and mamoru yesterday as well." Rock explained it to them and they nodded that usagi met them yesterday.**

**One in particular girl, at least, as makoto staring at the young brown haired man's blue eyes as she said it again out loud that she reminded him from her senpai from before "haaa… he looks just like my senpai from before." The girls facepalmed because of makoto's habit of staring at cute and handsome boys acting up again as rock was confused by what makoto said as he asked "really?"**

**"it's just a habit of hers, seeing cute and handsome boys that reminded her boyfriend or senpai from before." Rei said.**

**"r-really? I have no idea." Rock sweadropped.**

**"yeah, she always do that when she sees someone new." Usagi answered.**

**"I see." Rock said.**

**"by the way, they asked me to ojii-chan and see if I can keep them." Rei said.**

**"don't say one, just take all of them." Usagi reply.**

**"usagi-chan, this isn't a bargain sale of a supermarket, you know." Makoto said.**

**"ah, gomen." Usagi blushingly said as they laugh a bit.**

**Suddenly, char-chan and the other cats heard a familiar scream as they headed inside the house as usagi asked "huh? Char-chan, what's wrong?"**

**Rock knows that someone's in danger thanks to his repliroid ear that he can hear that familiar voice as they told them "I think char-chan heard a familiar voice because a cat's ear can hear clearly from it's distance and i know had a feeling that someone's in danger right now… we better hurry!" as rock rushed inside the house while the girls followed him inside.**

**At inside the house… the red haired girl had nowhere to run or hide from the daimon as she was cornered at the wall as the daimon fired the same black ray of light with a black star crest from her leg as the red haired girl's pure heart is slowly taken out of her body, until the cats came in the nick of time to attack the daimon and protecting the girl, but they're no match for the daimon as she swat them and knocked unconscious as they arrive and rock saw the cats were knocked out by the daimon and shouted "CHAR-CHAN!" he rushed in to save the cats but he was stopped by rei and said "rock-san! Don't go closer! Look!" she pointed at the red haired girl that she was in danger and been attacked by the daimon that takes form of a catgirl.**

**He pretended to be surprised and asked "what the hell is that monster! ?" he knows that he doesn't wanted to blew up his cover.**

**"it's an another daimon!" usagi answered.**

**"daimon?" rock asked.**

**"yeah, but it's too dangerous for you to be here!" ami said.**

**"but… if we don't help the girl… who knows what that daimon would do something to her!" rock said.**

**"we know… but, we'll somehow handle this and save the girl. You go hide somewhere safe, rock-san!" rei said.**

**"but… you all going to be killed!" rock worriedly said.**

**"don't worry. We'll save the girl! Now, go!" minako said as he nodded and find somewhere safe as the girls are ready to fight the neko daimon.**

**"just maybe… i might be able to…" usagi said as she hold her silver crystal as she was hoping to transform again.**

**"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"**

**Usagi trying to transformed into sailor moon again but no luck, not a single light that shined from her crystal.**

**"let's go, girls!" rei said as they nodded and getting their star power sticks as they transformed into their sailor senshi form.**

**"MARS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"**

**"MERCURY STAR POWER! MAKE UP"**

**"VENUS STAR POWER! MAKE UP"**

**"JUPITER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"**

**The daimon evily smile as she almost taking the pure heart out from the red haired girl that it may contained the talisman.**

**"this time, I'll will take the talisman, neru."**

**"we won't let you do that!"**

**The daimon turn and saw the four sailor senshi are ready to fight the neko daimon.**

**"the sailor senshi are here!"**

**Sailor mars make her first attack as she shouted "burning… mandala!" it fires multiple rings of fire.**

**"sparkling wide pressure!" sailor Jupiter used her attack as it unleashed a ball of electricity at the daimon as two of their attacks combined to attack at the daimon but it deflected their attacks back to them by her tail swinging it.**

**Meanwhile… somewhere not very far from the house as rock looked around the surroundings first, then when the coast is clear, he revealed his helmet as his red crystal shined and transformed into his blue repliroid armor mode and dashed back in to help the girls, he can't let them be killed by the daimon as usagi explained it earlier and he now knows what is the new enemy and remembered it the same daimon from yesterday but this time it was a different daimon as of today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the sailor senshi… the sailor senshi are knocked out by their attacks deflected by the daimon as usagi was helpless but she can't let them be killed as she rushed in to her friends but she was stopped by the daimon's tail as it grabbed her and throw her back at the wall slammed into it but she got back up slowly as the daimon successfully took the pure heart from the red haired girl as she grabs it.<strong>

**"now I have a souvaneir to kaorinite-sama, neru!"**

**As the daimon returned to her master, she was shot from behind as she turned and saw the blue armored man aiming the buster to her as usagi recognized the irregular hunter from yesterday as the other sailor senshi got back up slowly.**

**"X-san!" the girls happily said as the irregular hunter smiled and said "are you girls alright?"**

**"we're fine. Thanks for coming to save us again." Usagi said.**

**The daimon snarled at the irregular hunter asked "who the hell are you, neru! ?"**

**The irregular hunter turned in his serious face to the daimon and said "I'm an irregular hunter, passing by! I won't forgive you for hurting innocent lives especially those cats! As an irregular hunter, I'll destroy you!" X shouted as his red crystal glowed and transformed his blue armor into an new armor , his helmet has two horns, his body and legs are colors red, yellow and black, his left arm has the same color as the body and legs and his right hand buster has changed into an tri-pronged buster called the 'X Collider' as it pointed at the daimon as he shouted the name of his armor "X Fire!"**

**"X fire…" usagi slowly amazed by X's new powers just as the sailor senshi were amazed as well.**

**"daimon! Your terror ends now!" X shouted he opened the tri-claws of the X Collider as he charged to full power in a blue energy ball, when it's completed the charging sequence, the irregular hunter dashed into the daimon as its tail trying to grab him but he dodged it easily as he keep dashing while avoid it getting caught, when he reached it the daimon in close range, he plunged the charged X collider onto the daimon's body as he shouted "kurae! Charge collider!" the charged buster turned into a powerful blue energy ball of thunder and rapidly hits the neko daimon as it keeps on stunning it until the daimon was destroyed and it turned into puzzle pieces as he jumped back.**

**X slowly trying to get to the pure heart as he picked it up, until… the two mysterious figures from yesterday jumped in front of X who was startled by them as he stepped back a bit and aiming at them with his X collider as he said " dare da! ?" the two figures ignored X's warning as the short haired girl took it and look at the pure heart if there was a talisman inside of it.**

**The girls recognized them from yesterday as they watch them on what we're they doing next.**

**"it's those two again from yesterday!" luna said.**

**"_those two again? Did the girls saw those two figures yesterday? I didn't even seen them before, not a single bit._"X said in his thought.**

**"how is it?" The blue aquamarine long haired girl asked.**

**"no luck, this isn't the talisman." The short haired girl said as she returned the pure heart to the red haired girl as it entered to its body and went in.**

**"_talisman? What is a talisman?" _X asked in his thoughts.**

**"who in the world are they?" sailor venus asked as the two figures walked out into the window, but X can't let them leave without asking questions as he still aiming it to them with his charged X collider and shouted "matte! Who are you two! ? what are your motives here! ?"**

**"if you two are sailor senshis, please let's fight together side by side!" sailor venus plead to them.**

**"_sailor senshi? Then that means those four girls are also sailor senshis as well._" X said in his though as he heard what sailor venus said.**

**The two figures stopped and the short hair girl replied with a cold voice "don't get the wrong idea. Our mission is only to acquire the talismans… there's no way that we can fight with you."**

**"nandato! ?" X angrily asked.**

**"you should settle your own affair by yourselves." The aquamarine long haired girl said.**

**"I can't believe the two of you are so heartless like that… so you don't care the value lives of innocent people are getting hurt by those daimons! ? have you two lost your right sense of justice! ? you only care about is this stupid mission of yours! what kind of senshi are you two! ?" X angrily shouted back at them.**

**the aquamarine haired girl was hurt by X's words as she remained silenced.**

**The girls were surprised that X was very angry in particular by what those two said that they didn't care about innocent people who are being targeted by daimons by taking the pure hearts that contained talismans because it was their only mission.**

**"if you really cared those people of yours with your sense of justice, why don't you fight alongside with them." The short haired girl shot back at the angry irregular hunter.**

**"even if I was there to assist the sailor senshi, I can't protect the innocent lives of people of earth and their future all by myself! If no one will stand up and fight against those daimons if the earth and every all life forms will be in ruins, THEN WHO WILL! ?" the angry irregular hunter shot back at them as he added up to his speech. "you have no idea how many countless battles and wars that I stopped it from happening… it's because I hated wars! But even if I hated wars, I can't just sit here and do nothing while innocent lives are either being enslaving, slaughtered or conquering the entire earth! That's why… that's why… I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT TO PUT AN END OF THOSE WARS! As an irregular hunter's duty, I fight to protect humanity in my own sense of justice of what's right and wrong! Those people will have their own future to be decide by themselves! That's why I have experienced many countless battles more than you can count on! Is this really what you two wished for the sake of your stupid mission than protecting innocent lives! ? is that what you two really wished for! ? if that's what you really wanted to, then, WHAT ARE YOU TWO REALLY FIGHTING FOR ! ? FOR HUMANITY! ? OR JUST YOURSELVES! ? IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING OR ANYONE TO FIGHT FOR, THEN WHY THE TWO OF YOU EVEN BOTHER TO BE AS SAILOR SENSHI! ? BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU TWO! THAT'S WHY I FIGHT FOR WHAT'S WORTH PROTECTING BECAUSE I FOUGHT ALONGSIDE WITH MY COMRADES AS FRIENDS BECAUSE THEY'RE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!" X clenched his left hand that he determined to do whatever he can to fight alongside with the sailor senshi to fight the daimons.**

**The girls were completely silent after X told them about the meaning value of life on earth and what's worth to fight for, even as an irregular hunter, he did battle countless battles along with his long-time partner, Zero, the new irregular hunter member, Axl, and his new friends from giga city during the supra force metal incident and that's why he's carrying the will from Dr. Right that X was the last hope and he could not forget the experience he fought so hard but not alone.**

**Sailor mars heard that familiar speech from her dream before that X said and asked herself if that was an coincidence or not.**

**The two figures became silent after they listened to X's speech that he was a better fighter in his own way. the aquamarine haired girl was hurt even worse that he said that they even consider themselves as sailor senshi. the short haired girl was hurt a bit as well, she was about to talk back, but she hesistated as they left the abandoned house without answering back. "matte!" X shouted they disappeared into the shadows and power down his buster.**

**"kuso! how heartless they can be..." X said as he still pissed off.**

**"X-san! The daimon has not defeated yet! Look!" sailor venus warned the irregular hunter as he saw the neko daimon has come back to life and he was completely surprised that she survived the full charged 'charged collider' as X remembered when the daimon was defeated, it turned into puzzle pieces and he might figured it out that it was the puzzle pieces are putting the daimon back together as the daimon attacks by splitting it's tail into four and grabbed the four sailor senshi and slammed them on the ground, knocking them unconscious.**

**"girls!" X shouted as he dashed to the daimon and hit it with the X Collider to send her flying to the wall.**

**"girls! girls! Are you alright! ? stay strong!" X said as he tried to wake the girls up, but they're still unconscious, until the daimon used it's tail to grab X, then slammed him into the wall and into the ground as he taking some damage, but thanks to his X fire armor that he was wearing, it reduced his damage that only leaves scratches all over his body but he's alright.**

**Now, the daimon grabs usagi as she was pulled into the daimon, until a red rose struck on the tail and breaks free.**

**"who the hell are you, neru! ?"**

**"tuxedo kamen-sama!" usagi happily said that it was tuxedo kamen appeared in the right time.**

**"_tuxedo kamen? It's looks like a new ally has come to help us._" X said in his thought as he looked at the man wearing a black tuxedo suit set, a long cape with black at the back and red in front, a black silk top hat and a white mask as tuxedo kamen said "those who toy their pure hearts will someday will be tried by pure hearts!" then, he jumped down to aid the two girls.**

**The neko daimon used it's four tails to attack them, but tuxedo kamen counter it back with his cane by extending it as it pierce through the daimon's tail that turned into puzzle pieces again and went straight through the stomach, they think they've won, but it's not over yet, the daimon is still moving as tuxedo kamen in was shocked that its still alive.**

**The neko daimon, then, break the cane and jumped as she unleashed her large claws from both hands as she attacks them, tuxedo kamen had to shielded them with his cape but it shreds his cape and his white mask was taken off and got hit in the process.**

**"tuxedo kamen-sama!" usagi shouted worriedly.**

**X looked closely to tuxedo kamen and he was surprised as he said in his thought _"tuxedo kamen's ture identity is mamoru? This is the first time I saw his true identity, but right now, he's in danger, I gotta help them!"_**

**"get out of here, usako." Tuxedo kamen said as he throw his red rose at the incoming daimon's face and got hit as X got the chance to use the charged collider one more time as he dashed to the daimon and raised his hand to catch the daimon from his X collider and shouted "CHARGE COLLIDER!" he fired the same charged blue ball of thunder and taking an heavy damage to the daimon in the process. X, then turned to the two quickly to protect them.**

**"now, usako, you have a chance to get out of here!" tuxedo kamen said.**

**"tuxedo kamen's right, you got to get out of here, usagi! I'll stay here and protect the others! That daimon regenerates herself as the puzzle pieces are gathering and it will take time to recover again." X told usagi.**

**"tuxedo kamen-sama… X-san… even if you say that, I can't do that!" usagi said as she holds tuxedo kamen's hand worriedly that if anything something happened to him.**

**"hurry and run!" tuxedo kamen said.**

**"no! I want to protect everyone, X-san and also my dear mamo-chan too… I will fight with everyone together… and that's what i fighting for, X-san..." usagi said as she clenched her hand on mamoru's hand.**

**"usako…"**

**"usagi… you have a courage that you caring someone very precious from within you and that was very worthy that you said." X said as he added in his thought "_but… did she know that tuxedo kamen and mamoru are the same person?"_**

**Suddenly, a glowing pink of light flashed as They both stared deeply into each other's eyes and they could see the love that dwelled there that was exclusively for the one they were looking at. X looked at the two as he saw The world around them seemed to fade away as their minds seemed to remember a time in the Silver Millennium as X saw the image in awed.**

**"_what is that? is that a palace?_" X asked himself as he witnessed Usagi was dressed as Princess Serenity while Tuxedo Mask had become Prince Endymion. As they held each other's hands, a pink light erupted between them in the form of a rod with a heart on the top. They both grasped it tightly, feeling the love of the other within it. Then, just now, usagi's silver crystal has changed into it's new form, it turned into a heart shape brooch with a pink crystal in it as it glowed a bit. X never seen that new kind of power before as he asked in his thought _"a new power has awakened… is this the power of love that it was coming from usagi and mamoru?"_**

**"this, borned from our combined power, is this…?" usagi asked.**

**"the legendary rod…" luna said.**

**"spiral heart moon rod." Artemis followed.**

**"the legendary spiral heart moon rod…" usagi said.**

**As it went on a bit, they snapped back by the neko daimon snarling at them as X turn and looked at the neko daimon slowly recovering herself as he's ready for an another shot.**

**"usagi, transform now!" artemis said.**

**"this time I know you can do it!" luna added as usagi nodded as she gripped her new brooch and this time she can now transformed as X step aside.**

**"MOON COSMIC POWER! MAKE UP!"**

**"_is usagi… a sailor senshi too?" _X asked in his thought as he witnessed usagi's new transformation, she was engulfed in light as her transformation took place.**

**When it was over, usagi was finally transformed and in her full Sailor Moon outfit. She looked at herself and broke into the largest grin she ever had.**

**"I won't forgive you for trampling pure hearts underfoot! For love and justice, the pretty sailor senshi, sailor moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" sailor moon said as she got her signature pose and speech back as X amazed that usagi is sailor moon.**

**The daimon charging into sailor moon, X wanted to keep on fighting the daimon, but he let sailor moon handle the daimon as he said "sailor moon, I'll let you finish off the daimon for you, go for it."**

**"right." Sailor moon nodded.**

**"moon spiral… heart… attack!" sailor moon shouted at her new technique with her spiral heart moon rod as the neko daimon had nowhere to run as she cried "lovely!" she was smashed by a large heart that erupted from the end of the rod.**

**The daimon turned back into a complete puzzle board of a white cat and dropped on the floor, the daimon seed, then popped out of the puzzle and cracked open and a black shadow creature appeared and disappeared for good.**

**"I did it! I can finally henshin again!" usagi happily said.**

**"you did great sailor moon… I mean, usagi." X said as usagi gasped that she forgot that X knows that she's sailor moon as she panicked, but X said "don't worry, I won't tell anyone about who you really are, your secret is safe with me, that includes mamoru as tuxedo kamen, don't worry, your secret is safe with me as well." sailor moon feeling relieved that X can keep her identity in secret as she thanked him. "thanks, X-san."**

**Tuxedo kamen or mamoru sweatdropped that X knows his identity and said "yeah, sorry about that, X, and thanks."**

**"anytime." X smiled.**

**"sailor moon, did very well today." Mamoru said.**

**The four sailor senshi got up even when they got bruises all over their body and witnessed usagi's new power as X asked "are you girls alright, now?"**

**"yeah, we owe you a thanks, X-san, oh, and, I'm sailor Jupiter by the way." Sailor Jupiter said as she introduced herself.**

**"thanks for protecting us again, X-san, and my name is sailor mercury." Sailor mercury said.**

**"sailor venus."**

**"and I'm sailor mars."**

**"it's a pleasure to meet you four and you're welcome, even though my X fire armor was able to put a huge damage on that neko daimon, it's still keeps on regenerating by those puzzle pieces, but thanks to sailor moon's new attack, we won this battle once more, but I had a feeling that those daimons are keep getting stronger, who knows what kind of daimon will show up that's even stronger than those other two.**

**"good point." The gang agreed as usagi snapped that she forgot about rock who's still safely hiding inside the house and shouted "aah! I forgot about rock-san!"**

**"don't worry… I'm sure he's still safe, he'll show up when it's over. Until we meet again, everyone." X was about to leave but he was stopped by sailor moon asking him about what he said about earlier about his battles.**

**"matte, X-san. Is it true that you fought countless battles and wars and you hated wars, is that true?" the gang listens what X is about to say as he said "yes… I do really hated wars, it's because they started the war for greed, power, including starting a war for no reason and even world domination. That's why… I can't just sit here and do nothing while the war they caused it is nothing more but sadness, grief and bloodshed… I had no choice but to fight and protecting millions of lives. It's the value life on earth is very precious to me, not just mine, but for all of you as well including your futures as well… and… including love that would be counted as well, that's what's worth to fight for, even you guys." The gang understands X's story and his feelings that it was all real and no joke and even though he's a robot but they not knowingly that he was a repliroid that he's a machine but he does have a heart and mind of a human.**

**"I see, you have a real experience in fighting the wars even you hated it, but you do have the courage to stand up and fight." Mamoru said.**

**"yeah, I can't just stand those daimons stealing pure hearts of innocent people and gets away with it." X said as the girls agreed.**

**"X-san… will you fight alongside with us together?" sailor moon asked.**

**"of course… all of you are my new allies and new friends, after all, you all are very precious to me even when we first met. and also... we will fight those daimons for everyone's sake and their future as well." X smiled as he replied that he was joining the sailor senshis side, the gang are happy and they got a new ally on their side.**

**"thanks, X-san… and also… we wanted to teach you about the life here on earth. Right, everyone?" sailor moon said as she remembered herself about her dream that she saw zero who was in space along with the destruction of the space station ragnarok and made a promise to him.**

**The gang nodded as X nodded as well that usagi and her friends will teach the irregular hunter the life on earth someday.**

**"until then, we'll meet again, sailor moon… everyone." X said as his red crystal glowed and teleported outside in the same blue light of energy as yesterday.**

**After a long battle against the neko daimon… the gang reverted back to normal as they went outside the house with the cats including the red haired girl and rock as they playing with them with catnip.**

**"I'm glad that everyone now is fine." Usagi said.**

**"but it's going to be tough from now on." Minako agreed.**

**"yeah. but we're going to find the owners for the cats." Makoto said.**

**"yeah, it maybe hard, but we know that some people will take care of those cats." Rock said as the brown hair cat, char-chan came to rock jumped in and landing on it's head, the brown haired cat wanted to go with rock.**

**"looks like char-chan wanted to take him with you, rock-san." Usagi said.**

**"looks like it. You wanted to go with me, char-chan?" rock asked as the brown haired cat replying happily. "nyaa." With that answer, he take the cat as the red haired girl said "good for you, rock-san, please take care of char-chan."**

**"I will, he'll be my first pet and a friend." X smiled.**

**"oh yeah, I already founded some owners." Usagi said.**

**"eeh?"**

**"rei-chan gets five cats, ami-chan gets two, two more for minako-chan and one for mako-chan." Usagi said as the girls frowned that they told usagi earlier that they can't keep cats in their home.**

**"like I said, I can't do that." makoto said as the girls tickled usagi's face with catnip that made her ticklish as she said "I'm not a neko!" as rock laugh a bit.**

**Then, an idea of usagi just came but a little too late as she said "ah, we can have them take care of them at the animal kingdom."**

**"why didn't you think of that earlier." Rei sweatdropped as rock sweatdropped as well and said "too little, too late that she had an idea before." As they tickling usagi again with catnip but she had it tickling from them and run off as luna and artemis narrow their eyes and said "this is no good…" and rock laugh a bit again as he got a new pet and a friend char-chan on his head.**

**Chapter 2 end.**

**Hope you like this chapter, here's the summary from this story.**

**X fire- it was X's first hyper mode in his armor system in the rockman X command mission game as I made the X fire into the zero series version. His attacks are the same as the X series in hyper mode.**

**Zero- the legendary irregular hunter and X's long-time partner who's very good at close range combat skills and fought together with X after the irregular wars and through the first elf wars. As zero mentioned to usagi about a mad man, he was talking about Dr. vile that he and omega caused the first elf wars and he was banished at from neo arcadia and zero sealed himself for a hundred year slumber.**

**ragnarok- a space station and/or a satellite cannon as a base that it only founded in space that Dr vile attempted it to fire a powerful satellite cannon to destroy area zero and turned the outside of neo arcadia into a complete wasteland. but craft fire the satellite cannon to destroy Dr. vile who was inside at neo arcadia and causing over 20,000,000 casualties. when craft is about to fire a second shot, he aborted it until zero arrived and fought him one last time. after craft's death, dr. vile somehow survived the attack and commanded the ragnarok to fire the second shot of the satellite cannon and he'll use it again, and this time he planned it to crashing it towards earth and destroying area zero, but zero made it in time to confront dr. vile for their final battle. but fused the core of ragnarok and fought zero in his final form, but zero manages to defeat him, destroying the core and ragnarok in process, Zero, then, risked his life one last time as the ragnarok enters it atmosphere and exploded.**

**Well I hope you read this. RnR guys! I'll see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys here the third chapter of the story, if you wanted to know what it means on the story see below after the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: a handsome bishonen? Tenou haruka's secret!**

**The next day… It's after school at juban as usagi headed to rei's house to study with the girls for their upcoming exams.**

**"haaa… we're going to study at the entrance exam again at rei-chan's house today…" usagi said.**

**"huh? Is that you usagi?" usagi heard a familiar voice as she looked at the front and saw rock brought the cat food and his new pet cat, char-chan as she going to meet him right now.**

**"ah! Rock-san! And char-chan too!" usagi said.**

**"I see you been at school, huh." Rock said.**

**"yeah, we're going to study at the entrance exam again at rei-chan's house." Usagi said.**

**"I see." Rock said.**

**"hmm…" usagi looked on her right at a door that it says 'crowns game center' as rock noticed that usagi wanted to go inside the game center to play some arcade games as he knows that if she was going to play inside, she might get flunked at her exams as he told her "usagi, I can see you want to go inside and play some arcade games, but don't forget, school come first, you know."**

**"ah! You're right! I have to bear it until the exams are finished! Everyone's giving their best too!" usagi snapped back by rock said as she and rock are headed to rei's house, until she saw someone inside the game center as rock asked "what is it?" as he look at inside and saw a familiar long blond haired girl with red ribbon talking on to the game clerk as he said "isn't that minako, usagi?"**

**"yeah, it is minako-chan, come on!" Usagi said as she and rock entered the game center to go see minako.**

**"that's right! And artemis didn't take a hint, so he take an another caramel! And of course the caramel got stuck in his tooth. And because he's a neko, he couldn't pry off the caramel onto his tooth, and squirming around so much!" minako laugh about what she explained to the man about her cat artemis eating a caramel. Until they didn't noticed that usagi and rock we're behind their back as usagi holding her breath as she was about to shout at them in four seconds as rock hold char-chan in his right hand and cover his ears by his left hand.**

**4… 3… 2… 1… "YAAAAAAAHHHH!" usagi shouted out loud that it made the two flinched so hard and minako fell on the floor as she sweatdropped and got up and using her innocent act as she said "ara, usagi-chan."**

**"I was thinking of everyone else that they doing their best, so I keeping myself away… until you came in here!" usagi was angry that minako was supposed to be study at rei's house with the rest of the girls and minako was busted by usagi and rock.**

**"Oh ho ho ho ho…" minako nervously laughed.**

**"minako, that innocent laugh won't work, you know." Rock said.**

**"ah, rock-san… hi." Minako sweatdropped that she was noticed by rock with his cat, char-chan narrowed their eyes at minako.**

**"you know him?" the light brown haired man asked minako.**

**"ah, this is rock light-san, we've met him yesterday when he's taking care of those stray cats." Minako explained to him.**

**"I see, by the way, I'm furuhata motoki, I work here, nice meet ya." The man introduce himself as motoki to rock.**

**"nice to meet you." Rock greeted back. "well, minako, do you have an excuse for what you've been doing here?"**

**"well, I lured minako-chan here. I asked her if she wanted to come here once in a while, because she can get from studying too much." Motoki explained.**

**"motoki onii-san, don't you think that you've been a little too easy on her?" usagi shot back at motoki sweatdropping as he said "uh… no…"**

**"Usagi-chan! We're only young once! What happens if we fail at our entrance exams! ? won't you think ' oh, I wish that I had been playing and fun then?' see? And what they say "hastes make dancing." As usagi sweatdropped by minako's quote.**

**Rock sweatdropped on that quote as he replied "you mean 'time make haste' " as minako heard what he said and she said "well… that was counted."**

**"I think you should be studying after all." Motoki seriously said.**

**"if that's the case… come over here!" minako ignored what motoki said as she dragged usagi to playing some arcade games as motoki said "I think you should be studying after all."**

**Rock sighed and told to motoki "don't worry, I'll tell them once they're done playing some arcade games."**

**"sorry about that, and thanks, rock-san." Motoki said.**

**"anytime." Rock said.**

**Minutes later… usagi and minako we're playing an racing arcade game against each other as minako was in the lead as usagi was behind and shouted "geeeh! I'm lap behind!"**

**"heh heh, I'm going ahead!" minako said and usagi was furious as she stomped the acceleration paddle so hard it made her race car spinning out of control and crashed and the screen showed 'game over', then usagi fell from her seat as rock sweatdropped that usagi was angry and in defeat and he knows that it was just a game that sometimes you win, sometimes you lose.**

**"I'm getting carsick…" usagi said.**

**"come on, try again, usagi-chan!" minako said.**

**"you overdid to yourself, usagi. And also two should go to rei's house to study, remember?" Rock said as he reminded the girls that they have studies to do.**

**"oh yeah, we should head to rei-chan's house or otherwise…" usagi said but she was interrupted by minako as she said "there's no time for that! if we stopped now, who will conquer the F1 in the future! ?" it only made usagi and rock sweatdropped that what minako said.**

**"I don't really want to conquer…" usagi sweatdropped.**

**"minako, I don't want to brag about it, but, there still time to play again some other time you know, study always comes first before games, even though i never been playing any video games before, but that doesn't mean it's never too late to do that." rock said.**

**"Well, then miss, can I drive along side of you?" usagi, minako and rock heard a voice as they turn and were greeted by a sight of what looked like a handsome young man, wearing a male school uniform and short blond hair. The moment they saw the person.**

**"uso…?" usagi said as she and Mina both broke into large blushes, complete with their eyes turning into pink hearts when they saw the person as rock sweatdropped on those two who were struck by the looks from that person's appearance, rock had a thought as he looked at the person carefully as he said in his thought "_wait a minute… isn't that a woman? If she is, then, why is she wearing a male school uniform?_"**

**Minako shoved usagi off the occupied seat as she said to the person "please, go ahead." she pointed at the vacant seat as rock said "you don't have to shove her off, minako."**

**"can you hold my bag?"**

**"sure, let her hold it for you!" minako said as she pointed at usagi.**

**"yare, yare, _she's so strucked already._" Rock said.**

**"why don't you play with us as well, rock-san?" minako asked.**

**"well… you talk me into this, alright, char-chan, you stay with usagi for a minute." Rock said to his pet cat and the cat jumped off his head and landed on usagi's head as the three playing the arcade racing game.**

**"_lucky! It's not every day for a hot guy comes in and talk to you and the other, rock-san's a kawaii shonen." _Minako said in her thought.**

**"well, since it's my first time playing an arcade game, but I won't easy on you." Rock said.**

**"_whoa! Acting cool and tough guy, huh? Alright, I won't go easy on you, rock-san!" _minako said in her thought.**

**As the game starts, minako has smoothly got in her game as she whispered _"so, what do you think of my wonderful steering?" _until, minako, usagi and rock saw the young man who won't play the game as he just sit and watching the two players driving skills as usagi asked "um, the race has already started…"**

**"I know, you see… I have to give those two a handicap…"**

**"_a handicap! ? how dare he say that to me, aino minako, who will conquer the F1 world! ?" _minako was angry in her thought that the young man said to give the two a handicap.**

**"_a handicap? I don't know what is she planning now, but I had a feeling that she'll going to get serious, at the right time." _Rock said in his thought.**

**"looks like it's about time now…" Until now, the young man started to get serious as he stepped the acceleration pad so hard that his race car has gone to it's top speed and passed throught both players as minako was shocked that she was overtaking by the young man as his speed is keep on rising as minako asked in her thought _"no way… how exactly can he possibly go that fast! ?" _as usagi was surprised as well.**

**Rock, on the other hand, had his other thoughts as he said "_what speed she has…! This must be what she was doing it from the start and now she in the lead! She's really good, but I'm about it get serious as well!" _rock smiled as he stepped on the acceleration paddle to increasing his speed as well as he passed through minako and she was shocked again that this time it was rock who gotten in front of her and went ahead.**

**"whoa! Amazing!" usagi surprised.**

**"it's not over yet." The young man said as his speed is still keep on rising as it still going it very fast as rock's race car is still catching up with the fastest car as his speed is increasing as well.**

**"kyaaah! I'm one lap behind! ?" minako shouted as her car was flipped out and it was game over for her as she was slumping in defeat "complete defeat…" when the game ended, rock knows that if he wins or not, at least he was having fun in an arcade game for the first time as his cat, char-chan jumped off at usagi's head and landed back on rock's head sitting on top of it.**

**"that's not true. You did very well and as for the young shonen, you did very well that you able to catching me up."**

**"well, I figured that you give us a handicap from the start, but, when the time was right, you accelerated it at its top speed in order to catch us up, so I did the same, although you're better than me even though it was my first time, and also, it as if like I'm facing a professional racer." Rock said as usagi and minako were surprised that what rock said about facing a 'professional racer' as the young boy said "that's true, but… who knows. I guess cute girls who have a good sense of gaming."**

**"I agree, minako's not bad as well, she did great though." Rock agreed.**

**"r-really? Well… a lot of people say to me…" minako said.**

**"sure you are…" rock narrowed his eyes to minako.**

**"sorry to keep you waiting, haruka…" they heard a gentle voice as they looked at the young girl wearing a female school uniform just like the young man's male uniform with long aquamarine hair with aquamarine eyes, and caring a violin case.**

**Usagi and minako we're strucked again by the beauty of the aquamarine haired girl as rock sweatdropped at those two blushed in red again "yare, yare. _but you know, those two women who came here are really pretty."_**

**"well, see you later." The man named haruka as what the aquamarine haired girl said as they leave the game center.**

**"h-hai." Minako said.**

**"you with the odango head… we should race together next time, and the young shonen with the neko on your head as well." Haruka said.**

**"hai." Usagi replied.**

**"sure. anytime." Rock replied.**

**"you sure got to know them well." The aquamarine haired girl said.**

**"what? Are you jealous?" haruka said.**

**"maybe."**

**"they still seem to be childish, but they're cute, including that young shonen is cute when his cat was on top of his head and almost like an adult." Haruka said.**

**"those two are beautiful." Usagi said.**

**"so the name of the man is haruka, huh…" minako said.**

**"come to think of it, I've been seeing those two came here a lot." Motoki said.**

**"they are? That's rare…" rock said.**

**"ah, motoki onii-san, you were here?" minako said.**

**"like I said, I work here." Motoki shot back.**

**"I can't believe you were that dense that motoki was here all the time, minako." Rock said. "and also you sure are already have a lovestruck on haruka."**

* * *

><p><strong>At a café restaurant… haruka and the aquamarine haired girl are discussing about something important.<strong>

**"I can feel it… the sea is about to be stormy again… we have to be really careful in this town."**

**"you're right." Haruka said as he sip his coffee.**

**Meanwhile, minako with usagi and rock who were forced to follow her as they spying on the couple from behind the entrance as usagi whispered _"minako-chan, I think those two are lovers…"_**

**"_I made up my mind." _Minako whispered.**

**"eh?"**

**"he's the one! He's the ideal man I've been looking for!" minako said as usagi yelled surprise in silent but rock had to cover usagi's mouth so it won't make a loud noise with his hand as he said "_shh. Not so loud, usagi. And also, why do you think that haruka is the ideal man for you?"_**

**"_w-wait a minute, minako-chan! He has already have a girlfriend see! ?" _usagi said.**

**"_but you didn't ask the two on that, didn't you?"_ minako shot back at usagi.**

**"_well, no."_ usagi said.**

**Minako, then, drink some water and pumped up as she said " I, minako, will have my heart burn with romance!"**

**"miss, please return to your seat…" the waitress told minako.**

**Minutes later at down the street… the three are at the corner of the street as they keep spying on the couple.**

**"they are really lovers after all…" usagi said.**

**"could be possible." Rock said.**

**"usagi-chan, rock-san, you don't have to come with me anymore. I'll take care of the rest , myself." Minako said.**

**"eeh? No way! I'm also curious about that handsome guy, too!" usagi whined as minako said "usagi-chan, you have mamoru-san already!"**

**Usagi was shot back by what minako said as she already have mamoru, feeling guilty as the background words said 'that's true, but…'**

**"Minako has a good point, usagi. And also, why don't the two of you just about forget them for now and focus on your study at rei's house for the entrance exams, remember?" rock reminded to them about their study group at rei's house. but they ignored what he said as the couple departed and the young man went inside of a garage shop name 'kaneda motors'**

**"see? They separated already! They weren't lovers after all!" minako said as the three went into the front of the garage shop as they look closely without being spotted.**

**"kameda-san." Haruka greeted the mechanic as he heard haruka's voice.**

**"yo. You here again?" the mechanic kameda said.**

**"sorry."**

**"can't you wait here for a while? I'm almost finished here." Kameda said.**

**"hai." Haruka replied.**

**xXbreakXx**

**Within the dark rooms of his underground lab, the mysterious scientist was once again working on one of his Daimons.**

**"Kaorinite-kun." the scientist spoke.**

**"Yes?" Kaorinite asked as she stepped forward.**

**"did you find it? A human chosen with a pure heart." he asked, as he poured the Daimon Embryo into the beaker with the red fluid. He had been slightly vexed as of late with the blue armored man and the Senshi making their unscheduled appearances. What made it worse was that none of the pure hearts they had located so far revealed to contain a talisman in them.**

**"Of course. I have located a new target." Kaolinite said, as the Daimon Embryo gained strength, before turning into a Daimon seed, which broke the beaker in the process.**

**"good, good girl… now, go, daimon egg, take a pure heart and bring it to me!" the scientist said.**

**"Excellent," Kaolinite smiled. "Nothing less than they deserve for meddling in our plans."**

**"Yes," the Professor grinned as the seed hovered to the ceiling before going into an open tube and launching to the surface. "No mercy," the Professor laughed as Kaolinite vanished to follow the seed.**

**xXbreakXx**

**back at the kameda motors… the mechanic kameda is about to finish fixing the car's engine until they didn't noticed that the daimon egg has already appeared and laying at the steering wheel as it waiting to be hatching.**

**"now, you two go ahead and hurry to rei-chan's place!" minako told them.**

**"not without you minako, besides we're not gonna leave you here alone and trying to flirting with haruka you know, and also you'll get flunked at the exams if you don't study very well." Rock said.**

**"no way! I was still curious about the handsome man, too!" usagi said.**

**"not this again." Rock facepalmed.**

**Haruka was standing at the entrance as he already noticed minako's skirt because he has a good eyesight as he said "koneko-chan, shonen, how long are you going to hide there?" minako was busted as she and the other two appeared as minako said "ara, did you know we were hiding?"**

**"it's quite the obvious that he knows that we're here the whole time hiding." Rock said.**

**"ara."**

**"tenou haruka, first year high school." Haruka introduce himself to them as they were a little surprise that he was a freshman. "you wanted to know, right? About me…"**

**"hai!" the girls replied.**

**"that's right!" minako said.**

**"right!" usagi said.**

**"the other thing that you have been wanting to know…" haruka said.**

**"I do." Rock asked. "well, you said you're a first year student from high school, right?"**

**"yeah." haruka said.**

**"the way you wear that uniform, it as if like I was seeing a college student that goes to a university." Rock said.**

**"well, that may be true, but since it's high school, this is I was wearing it right now." Haruka said.**

**"I see, that makes sense." Rock said.**

**"oh! How about me! That person who were with you until a few minutes ago… how is she related to you?" minako asked.**

**"you just had to bring that up, didn't you. Even though it was none of my business." Rock said.**

**"what kind of relationship do you have?" minako asked.**

**"… do you have?" usagi followed.**

**"now stop that, you two." Rock said but they ignored what rock said as minako continue to asked "she's not your lover… right?"**

**"right?" usagi followed.**

**"lovers? Michiru and me?" haruka asked.**

**"michiru… so you two are very close enough not to use honorifics?" minako said.**

**"… not use them?" usagi followed.**

**"oi, oi." Rock said.**

**"it's ok, you see… you could say that we're closer than that…" haruka said as usagi and minako fell on the floor and completely heartbroken as rock sweatdropped and said "yare, yare, _those two really taking it seriously and of course usagi has mamoru already._"**

**Haruka walked in front of a broken hearted minako as he said "don't give up… you two still have a chance…"**

**"hai…" minako replied she still got her chances.**

**"no, don't be fooled." They heared the aquamarine haired girl's voice as she came by to see them.**

**"michiru."**

**"you must be michiru." Rock said.**

**"yes."**

**'nya.' Rock's cat char-chan woke up as he landed on his right shoulder.**

**"ah, char-chan, you woke up?" rock said.**

**'nya.' The cat replied as rock pat the cat's head and said "I see, good boy."**

**"this person always saying like that when cute girls are spotted." The girl michiru said.**

**"really?" rock asked.**

**"isn't that a little much to say?" haruka said.**

**"ara, is it alright to say that to me? I'll just take what you brought for you and going home." michiru said.**

**"Oi, oi…" haruka chuckled.**

**Minako was intimidated as she asking michiru about her relationship with haruka.**

**"question! Are you haruka-san's lover?" minako asked.**

**"please answer yes or no!" usagi said.**

**"not again…" rock facepalmed again.**

**"no." michiru replied as usagi and minako still have a chance to their love.**

**"alright! This romance is mine!" minako said.**

**"it's mine!" usagi said.**

**"usagi-chan! You have mamoru-san already, you know!" minako shouted at usagi.**

**"today, minako-chan is snappier than usual… she's acting like rei-chan." usagi sweatdropped.**

**Meanwhile at rei's house… rei was sneezed that she was mentioned illed by usagi as the girls study for their entrance exams.**

**"achoo!" rei sneezed. "oh no… I wonder if it's pollen…" as she grab a napkin to wipe her nose.**

**"you have to be careful in this season." Ami said.**

**"in any case, usagi-chan and minako-chan are sure late… I wonder those two are doing…" makoto asked.**

**"I worried if that it's BOTH of them… I wonder if something happened…" ami said.**

**"in any case, knowing those two… don't you think they found a cute guy and followed him or even they might saw rock-san with his cat and followed him as well?" rei asked.**

**"no way… even if…" ami said until they sweatdropped knowing that they were right about usagi and minako found a cute guy.**

**"well, if they with a cute guy or rock-san… those two sure know how to deal with it." Makoto sweatdropped.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the kameda motors… the gang are outside the garage shop waiting until kameda finished fixing the car.<strong>

**"kameda-san over there is trying to become a mechanic…who can tune up cars to international racing standards, that's why I like coming here… I think I can see a racing circuit beyond here, swaying in the a haze from a mirage. The wind that blows across a circuit carries a wonderful scent…" haruka said.**

**"um…haruka-san, are you…?" minako asked.**

**"haruka's dream is to become a top race car driver." Michiru said.**

**"a top race car driver?" rock said. **

**"no… that's not true. It's not a dream… it WAS a dream." Haruka said.**

**"it WAS a dream?" minako asked.**

**"then, what is your dream now, haruka-san?" usagi asked.**

**"to do something that I only can do. And to do that, I will make any sacrifice, no matter what I lose… I won't regret it." Haruka said that it the girls were touched from what haruka said.**

**"he's is really awesome…" minako said.**

**"un. He loses to mamo-chan, but still…" usagi said.**

**'nyaa.' Char-chan replied as rock said "char-chan agreed from what haruka said." 'nyaa.' Char-chan was hungry as rock asked "you hungry, char-chan?"**

**'nyaa.' "Alright, time for you to eat, then." Rock said as his cat jumped down on the floor and give him some food that he carried earlier.**

**"what a cute neko, you got." Michiru said.**

**"thanks. I adopted it yesterday because he was a stray cat, that's why he wanted to go with me." Rock said.**

**"that's right, minako-chan and I were there yesterday as well when we met rock-san." Usagi said.**

**"I see." Haruka said. "that neko is very close to you."**

**"yeah, I can't just leave him from being a stray cat, so I had to adopt him." Rock said.**

**"that's very nice." Michiru said.**

**"alright. I think that's about it." Kameda done fixing the car as he touch the steering wheel, but suddenly… the entire car was engulfed in a red light that filled the entire garage as they saw what happened.**

**"what the hell is that! ?" minako asked.**

**"_it must be an another daimon that's about to be appeared!"_ rock whispered to usagi and minako.**

**"_you know… you're right! It could be an another daimon!"_ usagi whispered and agreed.**

**"Kameda-san!" Haruka shouted, nearly running toward him, if it weren't for Michiru catching her arm, holding her back, while Michiru shook her head. Haruka gritted his teeth, before saying, "I know," as they witnessed what was happening. The faint outline of the car could be seen shifting and changing into a humanoid form. As the light died, the Daimon could be seen.**

**It had pink skin and was wearing a one piece which was modeled after a car. Tires were pointing from her shoulders and thighs. She also was wearing a helmet and a yellow scarf along with fingerless gloves.**

**"steeringoo!" the daimon shouted.**

**"w-what the hell! ?" kameda shocked.**

**"I'll take the pure heart that rides your dreams! JACK UP!" She hurled the car jacks at Kameda. They hit the ground in a rectangular formation. They then stretched like rubber and snatched Kameda by his arms and legs, hoisting him into the air. Smirking, Steeringoo lay down on her back and used her wheels to move underneath the terrified mechanic.**

**"hey! Stop it!" Usagi and minako, then, trying to stop the daimon and saving kameda, but minako stepped on the motor oil as she slipping, then, usagi didn't stopped as she bumped into minako and they crashed over the empty gas canisters cutting off their view as rock checking on the girls. The daimon smirked as she lay under the mechanic, the glass over her chest rolled down like a window to reveal a black star. Steeringoo let out a cry as black energy shot from the star and into Kameda's chest.**

**"yamero! Uwaaaaaaah!" Kameda cried out in pain as he was hit.**

**Steeringoo finally stood up with Kameda's heart crystal safely in her hand. She smiled in satisfaction. "Good…" she smiled. "Now to return this to Kaorinite-sama to see if it is a talisman." The daimon, then, transform into a race car form as she left the garage with kameda's pure heart.**

**"usagi! Minako! Are you alright! ? say something!" rock called them and usagi out of the canisters as she asked "what happened, rock-san! ?"**

**"the daimon got away with kameda-san's pure heart!" rock explained the situation.**

**"this is bad! We gotta get kameda-san's pure heart back!" usagi said.**

**"haruka-san!" minako then broke free from the canisters as she calling haruka's name but nowhere to be found. "he's gone…"**

**"minako, this is no time for that! we've got to get the pure heart from that daimon back to kameda-san!" rock said.**

**"yeah, this is no time for that, minako-chan!" usagi agreed.**

**"i... I know that…" minako said.**

**"rock-san, you stay here with kameda-san until we return!" usagi said.**

**"alright, be careful, you two." Rock said as he stayed at the garage with his cat as usagi and minako went outside the garage as they find a spot where they can transformed and they found one.**

**"venus star power! Make up!"**

**"Moon cosmic power! Make up!"**

**The girls transformed into their sailor senshi form as they went after the daimon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… the daimon was about to heading for a home stretch to kaorinite's place until she saw something on her side mirror and saw… haruka riding a motorcycle with michiru holding him as he said "let's go michiru!"<strong>

**"right!" michiru said as haruka's motorcycle went riding on the wall and flying off the wall as they jumped off the motorcycle, disappeared and hit the daimon in a collision and crashed as the daimon transformed back to it's humanoid form.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the kameda motors… rock got his chance to transform into his original blue armor form as X, as he trying figure it out how to reach the daimon since it transformed into a racing car and it drives so fast, until X had an idea as he said "hm… I wonder if i can access the adion ride chaser to downloaded it from my helmet and make it appeared. initiating downloading adion ride chaser." As X glowed his red crystal to access the ride chaser even though he remember the appearance from the outside but he was not sure if he remembers the schematics from the inside as it beginning to download… until less than two minutes later… the download was a success as he summoned it inside the garage and it was a success… the adion ride chaser has completely established, it's color is blue just like X's armor and it has two seats now.<strong>

**"looks like it was a success, i never possibly ever doing that for a long time. alright, char-chan, i want you to stay here when I get back, ok?" rock said to his cat.**

**'nyaa.' The cat replied that he'll stay at the garage as X rides the ride chaser. "alright, let's see if it still works." X turned on the power as the ride chaser begins to engaging the thrusters from the back and it's completely fine as he exits the garage and turn right cause he knows that usagi as sailor moon and the other sailor senshi will be there to stop the daimon from escaping with the pure heart crystal. "yoshi! hang on girls, I'm on my way!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the scene… the daimon had a crash collision against haruka's motorcycle as she staggered to get back up.<strong>

**"that was too dangerous, it's a good thing that I'm wearing a helmet." The daimon said.**

**Just then, sailor moon and sailor venus arrived on a bicycle as sailor moon said "we finally caught up to you!"**

**"the pure heart of a man chasing his dream!" sailor venus said.**

**"we won't let villains take it away! For love and justice, the pretty sailor senshi, sailor moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" sailor moon said as she finished her pose.**

**"I will not let any more of traffic obstacles blocking my driving" the daimon shouted as her body has covered with spikes as she prepared to attack the scared senshis until a voice shouted from behind "not on my watch!"**

**The girls turned on the back as they saw a familiar figure coming in fast and they know who it was, it was X riding a strange bike. "X-san!"**

**"Sailor moon! stand back!" X said as sailor moon step aside as X jumped off and performed an wheelie air dash that the front shows a beam blade as it striking the daimon head-on and hit the daimon a heavy damage and passed through, when X landed on the ground with his bike, he make a half turn skid and stopped for a while.**

**The senshis take a closer look at X's new ride that his bike that it has a cannon in front, the back has a V fin-like bender and of course it has no wheels, they amazed on how X did get that kind of bike and never seen that before.**

**The daimon got back up and angry at the irregular hunter as she shouted. "who the hell are you! ?"**

**"I'm an irregular hunter, passing by! Daimon! That pure heart belongs to a man chasing his dreams, and you are a irregular! I'll destroy you!" X said as he ready for a second round until… a wind just picked up as petals of a rose flew by them as X turn and the senshi looked at behind X as they saw the same sailor senshi from yesterday. X was angry before that he could never forget those two that they only cared about is the sake of their mission.**

**"Guided by a new era… sailor Uranus… acts with elegance!"**

**"also guided by a new era… sailor Neptune… acts with grace!"**

**"we have a reason to seek the talismans." Sailor Uranus said.**

**"we won't let you have the heart's crytal!" sailor Neptune said.**

**"_so they finally appeared from the shadows and yet, they still only care about is their own mission." _X said in his thought.**

**"the mysterious senshi…" sailor venus said.**

**"were sailor senshis! ?" sailor moon shocked as they know that the two mysterious senshis from yesterday are also the sailor senshis as well.**

**"are you trying to obstruct my course as as well! ?" the daimon shouted as she ready to attack at X and the two new senshis.**

**"world… shaking!" sailor Uranus made her first attack as she gathered some energy from her hand and slammed it on the floor that it creates a powerful yellow ball of energy as the ground shakes and went straight to the daimon and took a huge damage as X move out of the way with his ride chaser.**

**"deep… submerge!" sailor Neptune then, makes her attack as she unleashed a blue energy ball that represents a powerful tidal wave as it head straight to the daimon as well and took an another huge damage and she looked like she was drowned by the effect.**

**"what power from those two." X surprised in his thought.**

**"now's your chance, sailor moon!" sailor venus told sailor moon that it's her turn to finish off the daimon.**

**"you got it!"**

**"moon spiral heart… attack!" sailor moon uses her attack that it did the same at the neko daimon yesterday as the daimon cried "lovely!" strucked by a huge heart and turned back into a car and the daimon egg got out of the steering wheel and cracked open and the shadow itself has disappeared for good.**

**"no… this is not the talisman either." Sailor Neptune said as sailor Uranus hold the pure heart crystal.**

**"looks like that way… sailor moon." Sailor Uranus said as she toss the pure heart crystal at sailor moon as she catched it. "return that to its rightful owner." With that, they left the scene through the sunset.**

**"what's going on? _they become soft for some reason… but what for?" _X asked in his thought as he let them off the hook. "let's go, sailor moon, I'll give you a ride back to the owner's pure heart."**

**"hai." Sailor moon replied as she ride on the ride chaser and it has two seats, one in front and one in rear as she hold tight on X's stomach and left the scene to return the pure heart to kaneda.**

**"aah, wait for me!" Sailor venus said as she ride her bike and left the scene as well. "i wonder how X-san did get that cool bike?"**

* * *

><p><strong>After the battle… usagi, minako, rock and including ami, makoto and rei are at the crowns game center as minako sighed that she couldn't find the handsome man haruka after the daimon's attack.<strong>

**"and so, that's the last time we saw haruka-san…" minako said.**

**"in other words, you two DID ditching the study group to chase a cute guy?" rei was angry at the two girls as they sweatdropped.**

**"that part what you said rei, is true. I tried to reasoned with them and they ignored it and completely forgotten their studies." Rock said.**

**"that figures. And, sorry for dragging you into this, rock-san." Makoto said.**

**"it's fine, it's like I don't I have a choice now, am i." rock said.**

**"and also, we have to research about the new sailor senshis before we doing that." ami said.**

**"that's fine. Luna and artemis are doing their research now." Rei said.**

**"I see… that's why I didn't see either of them." Makoto said.**

**"ara…" they heard a familiar voice and they saw haruka and michiru came inside the game center again.**

**"michiru-san! Haruka-san!" usagi said.**

**"haruka, michiru, nice to see you two again." Rock said.**

**"aren't you with haruka-san today?" minako asked.**

**"I am." Haruka said.**

**"where? Where is the cute guy? Where?" rei followed.**

**"where? Where is that guy that looked like my senpai just now?" makoto followed as well as rock sweatdropped from what makoto said as he said in his thought _"now I know why makoto is always acting like that… it's because whenever she see a cute or handsome man, she'll had to say that she reminded him from her senpai before."_**

**"where is he?" minako asked.**

**"minako, has your eyes ever being deceived? You looking right at HIM." Rock said.**

**"rock-san's right, haruka's right here." Michiru pointed the girls at haruka, but rei, makoto and minako looked over the far right as rock facepalmed as he said "minako, rei, makoto, he's not on the far right, he's at front of you, AT FRONT." the girls respond rock's words and there he/or she is in front of them as minako shocked.**

**"a girl…" rei said.**

**"right?" makoto asked.**

**"and you three realized it just now." Rock sweatdropped.**

**"I don't ever recall saying I was a guy…" haruka said.**

**"no way…" minako slumped in defeat now that they know that haruka is a girl.**

**"wow, minako, now you look even more dense when you think haruka is a boy but he's a girl." Rock said as he chuckled.**

**"we don't have time for all of this…" ami facepalmed.**

**"i thought of mamo-chan was better from the very beginning, yeah, i did." usagi said.**

**'nyaa.'**

**"heh, you're right, char-chan." rock said as he added in his thought "even though usagi might be a baka, i don't blame her for being a friend to me and the girls as well."**

**chapter 3 end.**

**here's a little info down below after the story.**

**Adion ride chaser: the upgraded version of the cheval ride chaser (Ride Chaser ADU-T400 Turbo) that can perform an offensive dash, which can also be performed in the air which i dubbed to wheelie air dash. Any enemy that comes into contact with the Adion during a dash will be incinerated, but it is a risky maneuver, as the pilot has little control during the dash. but of course X's version of his ride chaser will not incinerated but it still can hit the daimon a huge damage.**

**well that's about it. hope you guys like this chapter. RnR! bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! here's the next chapter of the story, if you wanted to know what it means on the story see below after the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: usagi's idol! The graceful genius michiru!**

**The following morning… usagi went to visit mamoru's apartment with cookies she brought.**

"**mamo-chan! It's usagi! I brought some delicious cookies!" usagi said as she looked at her cookies in the bag and it was usagi baked those cookies that became burned as she said. "and… i-i-if there is love… I'm sure one or two… or three or four… burnt ones won't get in the way! Ah ha ha ha!" **

**Usagi was waiting for mamoru opened the door but it seems he's not home, so, usagi opened the door that it was unlocked as she enter his apartment, mamoru wasn't at home as she look at the place and said "haa… such a mature atmospheric as always…" usagi, then, saw a book that it was on the table as she take a look at the front title that says 'future consideration of engineering' as her eyes made into question marks and said "well, mamo-chan is in college. He's at a high level." **

**then, usagi, accidentally dropped the cookies that it was still open onto the table as she panicked, then, she slumped as she said "I guess it doesn't fit to mamo-chan… these charred cookies…"**

**just then, mamoru came back to his apartment as he saw usagi crying on the floor as he talks to her.**

"**usako." Mamoru said.**

"**I am really good for nothing…" usagi said.**

"**why are you saying all of a sudden?" mamoru said as he saw a cookie that shape of a rabbit with burnt that usagi made those, then, usagi crying out loud and said "waaah! I fail as mamo-chan's wife after all!"**

"**now, now, don't cry…" mamoru said as he ate the cookie, then, he felt sweaty as he finished eating it and usagi was touched that mamoru ate while sweating a bit coming from his face and swallowed it as he said "it's not bad to have something on the bitter side."**

"**mamo-chan…" usagi felt a relief.**

"**usako. You're fine the way you are now." Mamoru said as usagi hugged him that she's feeling better after what mamoru said.**

**Later at the juban park… the girls including rock talked about how usagi gave the charred cookies to mamoru.**

"**and so, mamoru-san ate all the charred cookies?" rei asked.**

**Usagi nodded.**

"**poor mamoru-san." Makoto said.**

"**I hope he didn't get an upset stomach after that." minako said.**

"**what do you mean by that! ?" usagi angrily said.**

"**now, now, makoto, minako. Usagi did bake those cookies from scratch and it was her first try, I'm sure she'll make her cookies look better the next time she'll work very hard for him." Rock said.**

"**rock-san's right, you two said it too much." Ami said.**

"**ami-chan... rock-san..." Usagi was touched as she had someone on her side.**

"**if it was thoroughly cooked, there is a little chance that he'd get food poisoning from it." ami said that usagi was shocked what ami said, then, rei, laughed and rock sweatdropped as he said "ami, this time, you said it too much." Then, he shift his face at the laughing rei and said "and do you really had to laugh it like that, rei?"**

**Usagi, then, was about to lose her cool that the girls were scared of when she's mad.**

"**usagi-chan is…!" luna frightful said.**

"**she's gonna get mad!" artemis warned.**

"**char-chan, better cover your ears, cause it's gonna be a big one." Rock said to his cat as char-chan covered his ears and as the girls are cautious to be ready when usagi reached to her boiling point. **

"**today usa-chan is the good usa-chan!" usagi said as she didn't reach her boiling point. "ami-chan, I want you to teach me something."**

"**n-nani?" ami asked.**

"**generic… no, generic engineering!" usagi said.**

"**generic engineering? You mean about making a clone of a human from the host's DNA or something?" rock said.**

"**from what you said rock-san, you said it right." Ami said.**

"**but, that's a college degree course." Rock said.**

"**yeah."**

"**and mako-chan! Can you teach me how to cook?" usagi sweetly asked.**

"**t-teaching cooking, you, usagi-chan?" makoto asked.**

"**generic engineering?" rei sweatdropped.**

"**I decided that I wanted to be even a little bit closer to where my lovely mamo-chan's level right now!" usagi said as she ask to minako "minako-chan, you're good with English, right?"**

"**_why?_" minako asked in english.**

**Usagi, then, shifted to rei as she asked "rei-chan, would be how to wear a kimono. Right! That's perfect for my preparations to be a wife!" **

"**preparing to become a wife?" artemis frightfully said.**

"**ah! Sorry! I forgot that I had something to do!" minako said as she grab artemis.**

"**Me too, I'm heading home right now." Makoto said.**

"**ah, minako-chan, mako-chan." **

"**see you tomorrow!" minako and makoto dashed off to their homes as they left and usagi is in the slump.**

"**um, usagi-chan, I think you'd be better off studying biology and engineering for our school before generic engineering…" ami said as she was interrupted by rei as she said "it's alright, ami-chan. she's just been a whimsical as always."**

"**What do you mean by that, rei-chan! ?" usagi asked, then, rei stick her tongue out as she said "when I was teaching you how to wear a miko's kimono I told you many times and you NEVER got it! To be your sensei is something I never ever want to do at all, usagi!" as rei stick her tongue again and took ami home as they left.**

"**that's really harsh when she said that." Rock said.**

"**rei-chan you meanie!" usagi shouted.**

"**usagi-chan, can you say all that?" luna asked. "when you learn cooking from mako-chan or get tutored with ami-chan. You'll be always quitting by three days. Everyone is sick of it already." Usagi flinched that she was quite hurt by what luna said. "really, at this rate mamoru-san will probably say that he doesn't want you to marry anymore. Hey, usagi, are you even listening?" usagi, then, starting to cry as she said "that's why wanted to do my best… but, luna… even luna…" then, usagi run off crying.**

"**ah, usagi-chan…! I guess she's really serious about this…" luna said.**

"**looks like she does. What you said the last part, luna, that was very sensitive to usagi, you know." Rock said.**

"**y… yeah, i did said something harsh…" luna said.**

**Rock sighed as he said "I'll go after her, luna." As he left to go after usagi.**

**Minutes later… usagi is still somewhere at the park, crying as she said "luna no baka…" just then, rock was able to catch up with usagi as he said "usagi, wait up."**

"**rock-san." Usagi said.**

**Just then, the two heard a soothing music from a violin as they saw who's in the concert stage, it was haruka sitting on the bench and michiru playing the violin on the stage as they headed to the stage.**

**At the stage… haruka and michiru are talking about the enemy hideout as they staying low without anyone find out.**

"**at least there's no doubt that there are strong powers concentrated in this city. And when that power grows especially strong… those mysterious evil beings… attacking humans!" haruka said.**

"**nothing will come worrying. What we are given is a very vague memory of our past life that came back to us. Our mission is to find the three talismans to call for the holy grail that is the source of an extreme amount of power and return it to the rightful owner as soon as possible." Michiru said while she playing her violin.**

"**so, who are the three owner of the pure hearts that hide the talismans? If only we know who they are…" haruka asked.**

"**but to extract those talismans means death to the rightful owners." Michiru said.**

"**we can't help that. to meet the ultimate objective of saving the world a few sacrifices will be made. If that's the mission has given to us, we can only plunge onward." Haruka said.**

"**that's true, but… I can't forget about what that irregular hunter man just said." Michiru reminded to haruka about during the fight against the neko daimon.**

"**you mean what he said about is 'what we're really fighting for', right?" haruka said.**

"**yeah, I can't help it wondering… that... what if he said was true and he fought countless battles and wars… but he also said that he hated wars, but he choose to fight anyway… will that ever happened here in the future as well? If so, what are we really fighting for? For the sake of our mission… or something else…?" michiru worriedly asked.**

"**well, we can't think about it for now, but to be honest… I don't know either…" haruka said.**

**Just then, usagi and rock arrived at the stage as they were amazed by michiru playing the violin with grace. Michuru noticed the two as she told to haruka that someone's here as haruka turn and saw usagi and rock came by.**

"**I never thought that we see you two here." Rock said.**

"**haaa… this is it! This is the ideal princess figure!" usagi said.**

"**you're that odango girl from before and rock." Haruka said.**

"**yeah, you remember my name ." rock said.**

"**do you want something from us? Michiru asked.**

"**um, I was just amazed that you could play a violin like that… like a princess, I mean it's very mature… I look up to people like that!" usagi said.**

"**yeah, the way you play with the violin, michiru, you have the grace of a violinist." Rock said.**

"**thank you." Michiru said.**

**Michuru, then, playing her violin in a different music that soothes usagi after she was angry to her friends.**

"**well, I'll be going." Haruka said.**

"**um…"**

"**I'm just a little frustrated. I'll go on a little spin and cool my head off. Bye, odango-tama, rock." Haruka said as she ride her motorcycle and left.**

"**_somehow I don't feel angry anymore but_… they're not odangos!" usagi said.**

"**she knows this isn't a problem that aimlessly running around and solve." Michiru said as usagi just sweatdropped.**

**At the museum… usagi, michiru and rock are at the museum walking as they getting to know more about michiru.**

"**tsukino-san… right?" michiru asked.**

"**call me usagi, please." Usagi said.**

"**I see. Then, usagi."**

"**hai!" **

"**usagi, no need to get jumpy, you know." Rock chuckled.**

"**right, sorry. Michiru-san, are you going to become a violinist in the future?" usagi asked.**

"**I don't know…" michiru said as she frowned a bit. "I'm not sure why I was born, I can't get a hold of which road will I take… and I'm lost, so to say."**

"**heee… just like me. I'm lost too." Usagi said.**

**Just then, a young man who is a fan of michiru came as he greeted to her. "um, are you kaiou michiru-san, right? The one who painted this picture?" as the man pointed at the picture as usagi and rock looking at and it was a beautiful painting of a blue dolphin swimming in the ocean and her name was displayed on the side of the painting, usagi was surprised that michiru was the one who painted that picture, then, rock was amazed by her skills as he said in his thought "_amazing, not only michiru is good at violin, but she also a great artist that she painted that picture."_**

"**I'm a big fan of your art! I'm looking forward for the upcoming exhibition, too!" the young man said.**

"**thank you." Michiru said.**

"**_I see… michiru's life in the past must be hard for her… she can't decide which road she will take in the future…"_ rock said in his thought. **

"**_she paints too? She's not like me at all! She's lost because she has too much talent! But, but… me too!_" usagi said as she was holding michiru's violin case which she was thinking to try playing the violin too.**

**After they exit the museum, haruka came back after taking a ride of her motorcycle.**

"**I'm feeling better now. I thought about finding their HQ as well, but, of course, it's not that really easy." Haruka said but michiru had to keep a low profile without anyone found out about their undercover mission. Well, except one, it was rock, thanks to his repliroid ear, he can hear clearly what they're talking about as he said in his thought. "_haruka is searching an HQ? I wonder why would she be doing that? and also, she mentioned "their"... I wonder if there's some connection between those two and those daimons that appeared two days ago? this is getting mysterious by the minute."_**

**Just then, they saw usagi playing michiru's violin in a not so pleasant music as the people can't stand that kind of music that usagi playing it.**

"**oi, oi." Haruka sweatdropped.**

"**what were you doing, usagi?" rock sweatdropped.**

**At the crowns parlor… the four talked about usagi's life as usagi finished eating her 7th milkshake as she already eating all the other six of them, rock was surprised that usagi can eat a lot as he said in his thought "_whoa, that's the seventh milkshake she ate, will usagi ever noticed that eating too many milkshakes can cause her stomach hurt and brain freeze at the same time? But it looks like she didn't even felt a single twitch, it's like, she ignored the pain. Humans can be sometimes unpredictable even the simplest things."_**

"**I see, that's why you wanted to play the violin." Michiru said.**

"**but it's no good, even if I wanted to mamo-chan to hear it, I can't get better." Usagi said.**

"**don't give up, usagi. You look wonderful when you trying. Girls are getting better that way." Michiru said.**

"**well, michiru has a point, a girl would not give up so easily from her first try. If you wanted to get better, you have to believe yourself, if you keep trying very hard, you'll be able to achieve it once you find the right path to your dream in the future." Rock said wisely.**

"**michiru-san… rock-san…" usagi was touched by those words as michiru gave two tickets for the violin recital. "I'll give this to you. There is a wonderful violin recital coming up. It's tonight, please come with the person you cherish it."**

"**hai!" usagi said.**

"**good for you, usagi. Since I'm free for tonight, I'll come to the violin recital as well." Rock said.**

**Meanwhile at the underground laboratory… the mysterious scientist created an another daimon egg as it was completed the process.**

"**the time has come. Kaorinite-kun, how are your preparations coming?" **

"**I have a good idea already. Now, go, daimon egg. Go steal a pure heart." Kaorinite said as the damon egg flew off to as it searching it's host.**

**xXbreakXx**

**at the following night… usagi and mamoru were first to arrive early. Usagi is wearing a pink dress and mamoru wearing a white tuxedo as they talk about some stuff.**

"**a tuxedo without a mask is also wonderful! I'm so happy!" usagi said.**

"**but a violin concert that we want to go there, usako… aren't you trying a little too hard?" mamoru asked.**

"**that's rude! I may look like this, but I am a mirai(future) princess!" usagi said.**

"**I see you two came early." Usagi and mamoru heard a familiar voice as they turned and saw rock and his cat, char-chan arrive and wearing a black tuxedo suit with black ribbon as he met up with the couple.**

"**rock-san! Yeah, we came here early." Usagi said.**

"**I see you wanted to see the performance as well, rock." Mamoru said.**

"**yeah, well, I am free for tonight, I might as well coming here and watch, and I also feed char-chan before we got here." Rock said.**

"**I see." Usagi said.**

"**usagi/-chan!" the three heard an another familiar voice as they turned and saw minako, makoto, rei and ami came and wearing their formal dresses along with luna and artemis.**

"**girls…"**

"**I see you girls came here as well." Rock said.**

"**you're going to say this isn't like me, right?" usagi is still mad about yesterday.**

"**I'm sorry about earlier. You were really serious about learning how to cook." Makoto apologized.**

"**I heard from luna that you guys are here, usagi-chan. including rock-san came here as well." Minako said.**

"**well, now you know that i'm here with them." Rock said.**

"**gomen, usagi-chan." Luna apologized as well.**

"**well, I'm glad that clears everything after what happened earlier." Rock said.**

"**well, leave everything to me. If you fall asleep during the performance, I'll pinch your butt and wake you up!" rei said.**

"**no need to use force, you know." Rock said.**

"**are you fine with your music lessons?" ami said as she brought the music note.**

"**ah… mou, ami-chan…" usagi sweatdropped.**

"**did you had to bring your music note? I don't mean to brag about it, thought." Rock sweatdropped as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at backstage… the violinist is about to finished preparing his tuxedo for the performance on stage. Until he didn't noticed that the daimon egg appeared and planted inside the violin as it waiting to transform into an another daimon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>At the concert hall… haruka and michiru are at the VIP seats at the top as they look down and saw usagi and the gang arrived taking their seats.<strong>

"**ah, there he is. Heee… he's a pretty attractive guy." Haruka said as he look at mamoru.**

"**it's so nice to be young, especially rock-san, he's very young as well." Michiru said.**

"**you sound like an old woman." Haruka said.**

"**ara, really?" michiru said.**

**As the performance has started, the violinist playing his violin very calm and the female pianist playing her piano elegantly, they both played their instruments very well. Mamoru was sweating as he thinking that he might like the violinist playing the violin very well or he might thinking something else like if usagi playing the violin in the future, that would be a worry to him.**

**Rock, then, watched the two on stage playing their instruments as he never felt like it before, it was very smoothing and relaxed, he knew that there aren't any good music to listen from his future timeline because of the wars that sigma started it. But now, rock, can relax now that the war has ended including the final battle between his irregular hunter parter zero against Dr. Vile. **

**Usagi, then, going gaga to mamoru as her eyes got hearts in it and drooling a bit, but she was slapped from the back of her head by rei to snap her out as she said without shouting out loud "usagi! Look at the front! The front!"**

"**where were YOU looking at, rei-chan! ?" usagi whispered out loud.**

"**I was watching! I was looking in front of me!" rei said out loud.**

"**SHH!" the audience told them to keep their voices down as they silenced and watch the performance.**

"**usagi, don't spacing yourself out, you know." Rock said.**

"**right, gomen." Usagi said.**

**As the performance continues, nothing out of the ordinary happened… until… the violin starting to glow as it causing a screeching sound that causing their ears in pain.**

"**usako!"**

"**mamo-chan!"**

"**something's wrong with the violin!" rock said as he lowering his hearing frequency to his ear.**

**Just now, the violin transformed into an another daimon that has the taken the form from the violin itself.**

"**OCTAVE!" the daimon declared an attack as she playing the violin strings and causing a soundwave that causing the audience to lose their consciousness, except seven of them which they weren't affected.**

**The daimon then, got her chance as she fires the black beam of light from her stomach to get the unconscious violinist's pure heart crystal.**

"**looks like an another daimon has appeared and this time it took the form from the violinist's violin and took his pure heart!" rock said.**

"**everyone! Outside, hurry!" mamoru said as they run outside the stage.**

"**usagi-chan!" luna said.**

"**what's wrong! ?" artemis asked.**

"**another daimon has appeared!" usagi said.**

"**rock-san, you gotta hide now!" rei said.**

"**you got it, be careful, girls!" rock said as he find a safe place to hide and to change.**

"**girls, here it comes!" makoto said.**

"**let's henshin!" minako said.**

"**MERCURY STAR POWER!"**

"**MARS STAR POWER!"**

"**JUPITER STAR POWER!"**

"**VENUS STAR POWER!**

"**MOON COSMIC POWER!"**

"**MAKE UP!" the girls transformed into their sailor senshi form as they ready to fight the daimon octave.**

**Meanwhile, rock is at the hiding place as the coast is clear, he revealed his helmet and transformed into his repliroid form as irregular hunter X.**

"**char-chan, you stay here. I'll be back." X said as his cat understands his owner to stay until he's done defeating the daimon knowing that the sailor senshi will appeared as he rushed back to the scene.**

**Back at the stage, the daimon causing havoc as she return to the laboratory with the pure heart crystal that she took it from the unconscious only to be stopped by a voice "hold it right there!"**

"**how dare you wrecked my very important night! It's unforgivable!"**

"**maidens, love with all of your life"**

"**the pretty sailor senshi team will…"**

"**in the name of the moon… we will punish you!"**

**The daimon octave attacked the sailor senshi with a high frequency sound wave that it made their bodies paralyzed.**

"**o-our bodies can't move!" sailor mars said as they fell in a semi-unconscious as the daimon finished them off with her sound attack turned into a powerful laser beam as it hits the ground and heading towards the fallen sailor senshi.**

**The sailor senshi were about to get annihilated by the attack until the red rose struck on the hand of the daimon and a buster shot that took an extra damage. Sailor moon was glad that tuxedo kamen and X came just in time.**

"**tuxedo kamen-sama! X-san!"**

"**a serenade fits a beautiful moonlight. Noise that is painful to listen shall all disappear immediately!" tuxedo kamen said.**

"**music is about grace and harmony… but this kind of music you played is nothing but pain and havoc! As an irregular hunter, you will be destroyed!" X said.**

**The daimon attacks the two with the sound attack but they easily avoided it as sailor Jupiter uses her sparkling wide pressure attack on the daimon but the daimon avoided that attack so easily as her attack hits the front door and was completely destroyed. Sailor Jupiter was shocked that the daimon easily evade her move as sailor mercury warned them. "be careful! There are still a lot of people in the concert hall!" **

"**sailor mercury is right, it's too risky to hit it in a long range attack! this daimon can evade any of your attacks at any time she wants to, this one could be a little tricky." X said.**

**The daimon then, taunting the sailor senshi to attack her.**

"**that is so coward move!" sailor venus said.**

"**mou! It has a twisted personality!" sailor moon was angry.**

"**that daimon is very tricky especially on hurting innocent people, but it's unforgivable!" X said.**

**The daimon octave used her sound wave attack to strike at the senshi and X but they scattered and easily avoided. **

"**DEEP SUBMERGE!" an familiar attack appeared and hit the daimon head on as X and sailor moon recognized that move.**

"**it's those two!" sailor moon said.**

"**guided by a new era, sailor Uranus acts with elegance!"**

"**The same, sailor Neptune!"**

"**Uranus and Neptune? What in the world are you two…?" tuxedo kamen asked.**

"**whoa. I ask you not to do any unnecessary probing." Sailor Uranus said **

"**our objective is to find the talismans. Other than that, we have nothing to do with each other." Sailor Neptune said.**

"**nothing to do with each other! ?" sailor mars infuriated.**

"**hmph! I thought you were our allies, but it seems you two are pretty hardheaded!" sailor Jupiter said.**

"**I agree on that." X agreed.**

**The daimon got back up slowly after got hit from sailor neptune's deep submerge attack as sailor moon and X noticed as the daimon uses her soundwave attack on sailor Neptune but sailor moon jumped in to save sailor Neptune from being hit by the attack. **

"**thank you." Sailor Neptune thanked sailor moon even though she doesn't need to be saved but she had to anyway.**

"**you're welcome…"**

"**damn it! Now you've done it!" sailor Uranus was angry that the daimon was trying to hit her partner, sailor Neptune, but she was saved by sailor moon. "world shaking!" sailor Uranus used her special move to hit the daimon dead on and taking a huge damage.**

"**and for almost hurting a friend of mine is unforgivable!" X began glowing his body and transformed into a set of new armor. His helmet has yellow, white and blue color linings and it has wings. His body has blue, yellow and white linings, his front chest has a blue beak and a green crystal and it has two wings from the back of his body, his arms are red and his legs are to have claw-like leg parts that has the color blue as he shouted the name of his armor "FALCON ARMOR!"**

"**falcon armor…" sailor moon is amazed that X has an another new armor besides the X-fire armor.**

"**another one of X-san's armor." Sailor mercury awed by the look of X's new armor.**

"**I wonder how many armors does he have?" sailor mars asked.**

"**who knows." Sailor venus said.**

**X with his falcon armor, then, makes a quick leap and activating his foot thrusters along with his body from the back of his thrusters as well and attack the daimon while he's in his near-invincible flight state in full speed head on. Because of the falcon armor's specialty is speed and flight, X has a very good advantage for it as he hit back for an another attack three times, then, he grabbed the daimon and flew up high in the sky. The daimon was in fear of heights as they are at a hundred feet high. then, X begin to descend at his full speed, when X sees the ground, it's his chance to drop the daimon in a falling speed rate and crashed on the ground and taking a heavy damage upon the impact.**

"**what power!" sailor mars surprised.**

"**yeah, it's the speed that it converted into power and hit on the ground very hard!" sailor Jupiter said.**

"**X-san's falcon armor has its speed and flight specialties." Sailor mercury said.**

"**sailor moon, now your chance!" tuxedo kamen said.**

"**he's right, go for it, while the daimon has enough damage to finish her off!" X said while he's still in the air.**

"**hai." Sailor moon readied her moon spiral rod to use her special move. "moon spiral… heart… attack!" sailor moon, then finished the daimon off with her attack as the daimon got back up and she'll facing her defeat as she get crushed by a huge pink heart as she yelled "lovely!" the daimon has defeated and turned back into the violin to normal, then, the daimon egg came off, cracking open and the dark shadow disappeared for good.**

**"**well, she did the best part." Sailor Uranus said.****

**Sailor Neptune has the pure heart crystal as sailor Uranus examining the pure heart if there was a talisman in it.**

"**Uranus, how is it?" sailor Neptune asked.**

"**no, it's not a talisman. It looks like an another waste of time." Sailor Uranus disappointed that it was not a talisman appeared. **

"**Uranus! Neptune! Who in the world are you two? Sailor Jupiter asked.**

"**what are the talismans?" sailor mercury asked.**

"**that's what I wanted to know as well." X said as he flew down and meeting with the sailor senshi and tuxedo kamen. "why are you two searching those talismans so badly? Is this the only mission that you really cared about it other than that?" as his eyes gone serious on the two senshis.**

"**if you really want to know about it, figure it out on your own." Sailor Uranus said as she wanted to throw the pure heart crystal but she was stopped by sailor Neptune and said "the heart of an artist that performs a graceful tune is very delicate. Take care in returning it." As they left and returning the pure heart to the violinist.**

"**mou! They don't have manners!" sailor mars said.**

**"**but… they seem to be good people…" sailor moon said.****

**Mamoru had in his thought that usagi knows that she can trust Uranus and Neptune and worried about what happens next when they meet again.**

"**_well… usagi had a good point, I can't tell what those two if they're really either on our side or not because they helped us fighting the daimon, even since yesterday, they gone soft after the battle for some reason… but, usagi had a strong belief that she can trust them… just like me… a repliroid that trusted a human, but I'm worried that if we see them again, who knows what will happened next. If they attack against us, I have to protect them even if they're strong." _X said in his thought and he was confused a bit on what happened tonight and worried on what will happens next if they meet sailor Uranus and Neptune. "looks like the battle ended, I must go now."**

"**thanks for coming to help us, X-san." Sailor moon said.**

"**anytime. Until we meet again, everyone." X said as he flew off in his falcon armor and left the scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>After the battle with the daimon, the gang are on the corner street because they didn't finish watching the performance because of the incident.<strong>

"**it's a shame… but we missed out on listening to the wonderful performance." Usagi said.**

"**yeah, I feel sorry for the people who were involved by the daimon's attack and we didn't finish hearing it." Rock said.**

"**well, then, how about I treat you to a meal in its place?" mamoru said as usagi was very happy when it comes to food as she said "really! ? lucky!"**

"**usagi-chan." luna sweatdropped.**

"**what about those lessons of how to be a wife?" artemis asked.**

"**well, I'll start again tomorrow, ok?" usagi said.**

"**well, we haven't eat a while after what happened, so let's all eat together before calling it a night." Rock said.**

"**of course, you're going to treat us as well, right, mamoru-san?" rei said as she clinging to mamoru's arm and mamoru nodded.**

"**rock-san, you're going to treat us as well, you know." Makoto said as she clinging to rock's arm as he blushed a bit and asked "eh? me as well?"**

"**mamoru-san is not the only one who has money you know." Minako said as she clinging and winking to rock.**

**Rock sighed "alright, I'll treat you girls as well. looks like the two of us will have to split the bills, mamoru."**

"**yeah, I agree on that." mamoru said.**

"**ahh! Get away from mamo-chan!" usagi said as she saw rei clinging to mamoru as the girls suggested to go at a Chinese restaurant. As for rock, he had to treat the girls on mamoru's behalf to a Chinese restaurant as well, since it was not that bad or so he knows as he remembered usagi eating seven milkshakes earlier.**

**Meanwhile, haruka and michiru are at the top of the bridge as they look at the gang going rowdy and where they should go to eat.**

"**how cute." Michiru said.**

"**I guess." Haruka said.**

**Chapter 4 end.**

**here's some info after the story:**

**Falcon Armor- X's new armor created by Dr. Right during the irregular wars. this armor specializes speed and flight function as it showed. it allows X to fly anywhere to reaching new paths but this armor doesn't charge special weapons when he equips it.**

**hope you like this chapeter! so in the next scenes the falcon armor will allow X to charge his special weapons. So RnR! see ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! sorry for the waiting! here's the next chapter of the story, if you wanted to know what it means on the story see below after the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: protect the pure heart! A three way battle! **

**the next day… usagi and rock are at the park eating crepes while talking about their studies.**

"**we're studying at rei-chan's house again today." Usagi yawned. "it's tough having entrance exams."**

"**what are you talking about? Don't just stall around here, we should get going." Luna said. "otherwise, rei-chan and the others will get yelled at you again."**

"**but, studying in a wonderful day like this? I feel like I'm wasting my precious adolescence." Usagi said.**

"**usagi, you're still young and your adolescence won't get wasted like this today. I know that exams can be hard, but once you and the girls are done studying and finishing your exams, you'll have your free time to do anything." Rock said.**

"**easy for you to say that...****" usagi said.**

"**I won't be responsible if you end up tears later." Luna sweatdropped.**

"**oh, I wish I could go on a date with mamo-chan…" usagi said.**

"**oi, oi." Rock sweatdropped.**

**Until, they heard a motorcycle coming here and parked it. Usagi knows that it was mamoru riding it.**

"**ah! My wish came true! Mamo-chan!" usagi said as she running to meet him.**

"**oi! Usagi-chan! What about your studies! ?" luna said.**

"**yare, yare." rock sighed as he follow her.**

**As usagi went to see mamoru, she saw that someone is with him as she stopped and asked "mamo-chan…?". "_who is that person?_" usagi asked in her thought worriedly.**

"**yo, usako. Rock." Mamoru greeted.**

"**yo, mamoru." Rock greeted back.**

**The other person took off her helmet and revealed a young girl with red ponytail hair and yellow ribbon and wearing the same school uniform as rei's and usagi recognized that person as she said "unazuki-chan?"**

"**hi, usagi-chan." Girl named unazuki said.**

"**you know her?" rock asked.**

"**yeah. but… why are you here, unazuki-chan?" usagi said.**

"**well… motoki onii-chan is a klutz. He said that he was going on a trip, but he forgot the tickets when he left at the house." Unazuki said.**

"**onii-chan? Ah, you're motoki's imouto, right?" rock said.**

"**hai. Onii-chan heard about you, rock-san. Nice to meet you." Unazuki said.**

"**I see. And likewise." Rock said.**

"**so, I rushed out of the house to go after him." Unazuki explained it to usagi.**

"**that's when I passing by to their place." Mamoru said.**

"**and mamoru-san took me to the train station." Unazuki said.**

"**I see. Even though, older siblings were good models for their younger sibling, a mistake like that will learn to be a better person." Rock said.**

"**yeah." unazuki said.**

"**I see. Mou, don't scare me like that!" usagi said as she sigh her relief.**

"**hm? What are you talking about?" mamoru asked.**

"**ah! It's nothing. Ha ha." Usagi said. "and by the way, mamo-chan, your riding suit is wonderful! You're really wonderful!"**

"**really? Mamoru said.**

"**yeah, you look really well proportioned, you looked good in anything." Usagi said.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the crowns parlor… usagi and rock are at the crowns parlor as usagi listened to unazuki's talk about kissing since rock doesn't wanted to get involved but he have to listen their story anyway.<strong>

"**eeeh! ? a kiss with mamo-chan! ?" usagi shouted out loud as it caught the customers attention and unazuki was flustered by it.**

"**oi, usagi-chan! You don't have to say it out loud!" unazuki said while she was embarrassed. "well, what about you, usagi-chan, have you kiss with mamoru-san?"**

"**eh? A well…" usagi blushed.**

"**I see. After you were blushing so much… you haven't kissed yet." Unazuki said.**

**Usagi flinched that unazuki hit the nail as usagi said "um… well…" "of course. It would be bad for you to kiss now. Since you're still in junior high, usagi-chan. And you got entrance exams this year to the boot." Unazuki said as usagi got hit the nail from what she said.**

"**you really know usagi very well, unazuki." Rock said.**

"**hai. I knew her when I met her in the past." Unazuku said.**

"**I see."**

"**y-yeah… I'm a poor little student with entrance exams." Usagi nervously sweat. "w-well, what about you, unazuki-chan? You're still in high school… you've kissed a boy right?"**

**Unazuki got hit the nail as she blushed and said "I can't say it out loud really but…" usagi lean closer as unazuki is about to say. "i… I do have a boyfriend that I love…" and usagi lean even closer to unazuki. "but I haven't kissed him yet." Unazuki said and usagi faceplanted on the table as she said "eeh? Nande? Nande? If you love him, why don't you kiss him?"**

"**because… I wanted to cherish my first kiss…" unazuki said.**

"**I see. any girl would wanted to wait for the right time for the person she loves because it can be very special and doesn't wanted her to make haste and wasted it. As unazuki said, a first kiss for a girl wanted to cherished it, because it can be very special at the right place at the right time." Rock said. "I may not know about love, but it can also be protected."**

"**rock-san's right, with someone I really love. At perfect time and place… until then, I want to save it… it isn't normal to think it that way?" unazuki said as usagi sweatdropped that unazuki said in passionate.**

"**I'd say that's normal, unazuki, there's nothing wrong with it unless the person you love is agreed with you." Rock said.**

"**hai."**

**Just for a moment, usagi and rock saw haruka and michiru on the other table to their right side the whole time**

"**haruka-san! Michiru-san!" usagi said.**

"**you were listening the whole time?" rock asked.**

"**yeah, it was cute, to be dreaming of kisses." Haruka said as she sip her tea.**

"**ara, I think it's romantic. Do the both three of you know about the first kiss in world history?" michiru asked the three as usagi and unazuki doesn't know who were they and for rock, he might know who they are as they listen.**

"**the first people to kiss in this world were adam and eve." Michiru said as the girls were awed that michiru said it was adam and eve.**

"**adam and eve… you mean the first two people who were created by kami-sama?" rock asked.**

"**that's right." Michiru said.**

"**ahh, I see." Rock said as he said something in his thought "_so the first humans were ever created by kami-sama… are adam and eve. That makes sense."_**

"**there are many different kinds of kisses. The kiss on the back of the hand is of someone you look up to. A kiss of friendship on someone's forehead. A kiss on the palm of one's hand is wish for something." Haruka said.**

"**heee, haruka-san, you know a lot of stuff, don't you." Usagi said.**

"**in 15th century of Italy, it was said, that if a young couple kissed, they had to get married." Michiru said.**

"**wow… they were really strict." Unazuki said.**

"**and too sudden." Rock agreed.**

"**A first kiss… you must cherish it." Michiru said as she turn to haruka as she look at her watch and knows that they had to go.**

"**see ya."**

"**yeah, bye." Rock waved back at them as they leave the parlor.**

"**haruka-san and michiru-san are very mature." Usagi said.**

"**yeah, they are." Rock agreed.**

"**oh yeah, usagi-chan. I have a lot of delicious cakes! You and your friends can come over at my place later and rock-san, you're invited as well." Unazuki said.**

"**eeh! ? really! ? yay! I'll go, I'll go!" usagi happily said after unazuki said about cakes.**

"**she just change the subject so fast when it comes to cakes." Rock sweatdropped. "sure, I'll come to your place with usagi and the others later.**

"**well, I got to go back to work, I'll see you later." Unazuki said as she goes back to her work.**

"**sure! yay! Cake! Cake!" usagi said out loud as the couple on the next table staring at usagi's childish behavior as she was noticed by the couple and embarrassed. "I'm such a kid after all." she sighed.**

"**well, it can't be help that sometimes you act like you're still a kid even though you already grown up." Rock said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile haruka and michiru are at the streets talking some stuff from today.<strong>

"**a first kiss, huh." Haruka said.**

"**they're just cute it's nice." Michiru said. "we don't have the luxury to be falling in love right now.**

"**it's dangerous." Haruka said.**

"**eh?"**

"**Honest girls like that are easily targeted by the daimon." Haruka seriously said as michiru knows that an another daimon will find the next target of the pure heart owner.**

"**yeah. the owner of the pure heart… we should be careful." Michiru said as they wait for the moment for the daimon appears.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the underground laboratory… the scientist is not pleased after their countless failure to get the pure heart because of the sailor senshi and the irregular hunter X defeating their daimons.<strong>

"**kaorinite-kun." The scientist said as he just finished making an another daimon egg.**

"**hai." Kaorinite respond.**

"**you have been piling up of failures… but I'm sure you found an another target?**

"**hai. A girl with a pure heart that dream of a first kiss." Kaorinite said,**

"**A kiss, huh? I haven't done a thing in years…" the scientist said as he started laugh maniacally as the daimon egg flies off to the next target.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at unazuki's house… unazuki has done cleaning her room as she look at her picture and said "my first kiss… with someone I love… am I putting too much through into this?" she sighed.<strong>

**Suddenly, unazuki was unaware that the daimon egg has entered through the window and planted it in her vacuum cleaner that has an elephant shape and starting to glow and transformed into the daimon named osoji. Unazuki was in panic as she saw the damon appeared from behind as the daimon fires the black beam of light from the black star shape of her chest to unazuki as she cried in agony and took out her pure heart crystal and jumped out through the window headed back to her mistress kaorinite.**

"**this talisman is mine!" the daimon said.**

"**we won't let you have that!"**

**The daimon heard a voice from the other roof as she said "who's there! ?", then, the two figures appeared are sailor Uranus and sailor Neptune facing the daimon.**

"**guided by a new era, sailor Uranus… with elegance!"**

"**likewise… I'm sailor Neptune!"**

"**hmph! this is what I've taken! I won't let you have it! Osoji hurricane!" the daimon attack the two senshi but sailor Uranus intercept the attack with her world shaking attack and hit the daimon's hand forcing to drop it, as Uranus is about to grab the pure heart crystal, the daimon use her vacuum to blew her off along with the crystal as the three chasing the crystal, but it was dropped on an upcoming garbage truck as the three didn't noticed that the pure heart crystal was on the truck because it didn't dropped it closeby.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… usagi and the gang are at the front door of unazuki's house, but they unawared that unazuki's pure heart crystal was stolen from the daimon earlier as they wait on what happens next.<strong>

"**unazuki-chan! I'm here with everyone!" usagi said as she ring the doorbell.**

"**really, I was wonder where you ran off to, keeping everyone waiting? Luna pouted.**

"**now, now, it's thanks to usagi-chan, we'll be eating cake in the end, right?" Minako said.**

"**aaah... I wanted to clean motoki-san's room again for him, ha ha." Makoto said.**

"**_I guess they've been here before after they met them._" Rock said in his thought.**

"**and besides, we can study anywhere." Ami said.**

"**ami-chan, are you planning to do a study group at unazuki-chan's place?" rei sweatdropped.**

"**eh? Is that a bad idea?" ami said as the gang keep on hearing usagi repeatedly pushing the doorbell and yelled "usagi/-chan!"**

"**ah." Usagi was noticed because of the doorbell she keep on pushing. "that's weird, unazuki-chan hasn't come back from her work yet." **

"**maybe she got an extra hour work to do." Rock said.**

**When usagi touch the door, it was opened and when they entered… they were shocked that they saw an unconscious unazuki on the floor as they check on her.**

"**shimata! It's unazuki!" rock said.**

"**unazuki-chan!" usagi said. "unazuki-chan, what happened! ?"**

"**this is…! ?" minako said.**

"**her pure heart has been taken away!" artemis said.**

"**if we don't find the daimon fast and return the pure heart, unazuki-chan will…" minako said.**

"**but where do we look?" usagi asked.**

**Rock, then noticed the glass window that it was broke down and told the girls "girls, take a look at the window." The girls looked at the window that it was broken and rei said "you're right! The window is broken, but how?"**

"**I'd say the daimon came from the inside at unazuki's room before it happened and escaped through the window outside with unazuki's pure heart crystal." Rock said.**

"**he's right, but how did the daimon got inside of unazuki-chan's room?" makoto asked.**

"**I wish I knew… but right, now, we gotta put unazuki to her bed right away." Rock said.**

"**right."**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… the daimon is searching the pure heart crystal with her vacuum that acts like a detector through the streets until a sound of bleep has been confirmed where the location of the pure heart crystal as the daimon headed to the exact location.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Back at unazuki's room… the gang carrying unazuki to her bed as they trying to figure it out on how to look the daimon that took unazuki's pure heart crystal.<strong>

"**Ami-chan, did you find anything?" makoto asked.**

"**it's within 10 kilometers, towards north… I'm sorry, I can't be anymore of specific." Ami said after looked at the map of her mini-computer.**

"**anyway, we got to split up and look for them." Rei said.**

"**I'm going help as well, I can't stay and do nothing while the daimon is on the loose and still has unazuki's pure heart." Rock said.**

"**thanks, rock-san, we can get an extra help from you." Usagi said.**

"**everyone, you must keep in touch." Luna said.**

"**everyone, do you have your communicators?" artemis said.**

"**yeah."**

**Suddenly, unazuki woke up, but in a trance as rock noticed it at first and told them "girls! Unazuki woke up, but she's not her normal self!"**

"**eeh! ?"**

"**kiss…" unazuki said in a robotic voice.**

"**eh?"**

"**I want to kiss!" unazuki charged into makoto trying to kiss her but makoto trying to hold unazuki off as she said "w-wait a minute, what's wrong with her! ?"**

"**unazuki-chan! Pull yourself together!" ami said.**

**The girls trying to restrained unazuki as usagi said "pull yourself together, unazuki-chan! You said that your first kiss is precious that you were waiting for someone you really love! And it would be at the best place at the best time, right! ? right, unazuki-chan!" she was really worried about her friend so much.**

"**I don't care who! I want to kiss!" unazuki said in her robotic voice-like.**

"**perhaps she became impure because of her pure heart was stolen!" ami said.**

"**that can be possible and the pure heart crystal can be considered as a soul! without it, she'll become a mindless doll!" Rock agreed.**

"**is that how it works?" minako asked while sweatdropped.**

"**yeah, I'm sure it is and he's right about the soul part!" rei said as she prepare a paper seal and chanted "evil spitit, begone!" to throw at unazuki's lips as unazuki restrained again.**

"**_this must be rei's Japanese traditional magic that can exorcist any evil spirit that was trying to possessing any people." _Rock said in his thought.**

"**I'll stay here and look after unazuki-chan! You guys hurry and find her pure heart crystal!" rei told them as they went out and split up to find the daimon and return unazuki's pure heart crystal before it's too late.**

"**char-chan, stay here with rei if anything happens." Rock told to his cat as the red cat stayed with rei while they gone.**

**At the streets, the girls split up and look for the daimon and the pure heart crystal. Minako and artemis gone to the left corner, while makoto gone to the right corner and usagi and rock are heading north while ami stayed in the middle trying to locate the daimon's whereabouts.**

"**but, how do we use a clue to look for it! ?" usagi asked, then ami replied to her communicator as she said "usagi-chan! rock-san! There's a daimon three kilometers away from you! Everyone, hurry and get over there!"**

"**got it, ami-chan!" usagi said until mamoru arrived with his motorcycle. "mamo-chan!" **

"**mamoru! Good timing!" rock said.**

"**usako! If you're in a hurry, get on!" mamoru said as usagi riding on mamoru's motorcycle and wearing an extra helmet for safety.**

"**let's all go together, I can run!" rock said.**

"**are you sure, rock?" mamoru asked.**

"**yeah, now, let's hurry!" Rock said.**

"**right!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at unazuki's room… rei was chanting some traditional exorcism magic to keep unazuki restrained.<strong>

"**everyone! Please hurry and bring back unazuki-chan's pure heart! At this rate… unazuki-chan will die!" rei said as she was worried about unazuki's condition.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the current destination… usagi, mamoru and rock are on their way to the destination area as ami said "usagi-chan! it's in that area!"<strong>

"**got it, ami-chan!"**

**When they arrived at the destination point, usagi was surprised and yelled "EEH! ? IT'S IN HERE! ?" they're at a junkyard where broken cars leaving broken until they saw an explosion as they saw someone on the top, it was the daimon osoji who has the pure heart crystal with sailor Uranus and Neptune fighting the daimon.**

"**the daimon!" usagi said.**

"**and that must be unazuki-chan's pure heart crystal!" Luna said.**

"**not only that, look!" rock pointed.**

"**it's Uranus and Neptune!" mamoru said.**

"**rock-san, you have to stay hide somewhere!" usagi said as rock nodded and hide somewhere without anyone spotted him.**

"**MOON… COSMIC POWER… MAKE UP!" usagi transformed into sailor moon as she rushed into the junkyard to beat the daimon and bring unazuki's pure heart crystal back quickly.**

**Inside the battle, Uranus and Neptune fight the daimon to get the pure heart crystal but the daimon can't get them loose as she gets irritated.**

"**you two are really pesky!" the daimon said.**

"**cooperate and give us the talisman!" sailor Uranus said.**

"**this is what I took! If you want it, you have to take it from me by force!" the daimon taunted.**

"**NO!" a voice came by "I won't let ANYONE have the pure heart crystal! A girl who dreams of a first kiss with a wonderful boy! I won't forgive you for stealing such a pure heart! For love and justice! The pretty sailor soldier, sailor moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" it was sailor moon who arrived in time.**

"**tch. Another one! ? don't get in my way!" the daimon gets irritated more as she uses the cord on her back as a whip to hit sailor moon but she manage to dodge it but she got blew off by the daimon's vacuum wind. Next, it's sailor Uranus and neptune's turn to attack the daimon with their dive kicks but the daimon dodged it and throws dust bags at them but the two senshi's dodged it. As sailor moon is about get a hard fall on the ground… someone catch her with a speed of wind that caught everyone's attention from the speed of the wind, as it died down, they saw a familiar figure who was holding sailor moon in a bridal-style… when the figure landed on the ground, sailon moon turn her eyes on the figure and saw the irregular hunter X in his falcon armor form arrived in the nick of time.**

"**X-san!"**

"**are you alright, sailor moon?" X asked.**

"**yeah, thanks for saving me." Sailor moon said.**

"**un. I made it just in time, and about rock, he went back to unazuki's apartment to check on them." X said.**

"**I see."**

"**damn it, another one! ? who the hell are you! ?" the daimon irritatedly asked.**

"**I'm an irregular hunter who protects innocent lives from the likes of you, daimon!" X shot back at the daimon.**

**Just then, the two senshis are going to attack the daimon in close range one more time, but the daimon keeps blew them off with her vacuum wind. ****Sailor moon is desperate to save her friend unazuki no matter what, just X saw her determination that she can't let friend die and X feel the same way.**

**Just as the daimon is about to finish them off, a red rose came down and struck the daimon's hand dropping the pure heart crystal.**

"**a crystal of a pure heart is not to be fit someone with a soiled heart! Return the crystal now… and be buried along with scrap metal!" tuxedo kamen appeared in the nick of time as well.**

"**tuxedo kamen-sama!" **

"**you made it in time." X said as X is gonna teach the daimon a lesson that'll never forget. "sailor moon, stand back, let me handle this." He told to sailor moon as she nodded as she stepped back.**

**X's red crystal glows and changed into an another new armor, this time his helmet has horns on sides of his helmet, the front has V-horn-like shape, his body has two crystals in front with red shoulder-wing like pads, his arms are blue and white, and his legs are red, white, blue, and yellow linings with fins on both legs and all other parts as well as he shouted the name of his armor "FORCE ARMOR!"**

"**_another new armor of X-san…_" sailor moon said in her thought.**

"**_just how many armors of X has? He has three of them so far but are there any more of his armors?" _tuxedo kamen asked in his thought.**

"**you're going down daimon! Prepare to be eliminated!" X said as his body began to glowing in bright yellow energy, next, he make a short leap and he shouted "NOVA STRIKE!" he perform an invincible flying shoulder tackle and heads to the daimon, the daimon, then, trying to stop the invincible flying tackle of X's nova strike attack with her attacks, but she is no match of X's power as he charged through the daimon dragging her into the air and taking a massive damage, as the energy died down, X uses his foot thrusters to stay airborne and grab the daimon. X changes the color of his body to dark green as he said "this is for a friend of rock that you stole the pure heart crystal from her, daimon!" X, then, makes a charging sound as the senshi and tuxedo kamen just stand there and watch on what the irregular hunter is doing next.**

**When, the charging sequence is comepleted, X fires a weapon as he shouted "TRI-THUNDER!" the irregular hunter generates a storm of six lightning bolts that struck down to the daimon for extra massive damage repeatedly, then X, dropped the damage daimon on the ground with a thud.**

**Everyone were completely surprised that the irregular hunter has that kind of amount of power coming from his armor including the glowing yellow light of his nova strike attack.**

"**so strong...!" Sailor moon surprised.**

"**_what powerful attack that X has! Still, it would be dangerous if the enemies are interested in X's power if he gets captured. But, I'm sure he's aware of that." _tuxedo kamen said in his though. "sailor moon! Show her the power of justice!"**

"**hai!" sailor moon nodded as she ready her moon spiral heart rod and shouted her attack "MOON… SPIRAL… HEART… ATTACK!" the giant pink heart crashed through daimon in defeat yelling "LOVELY!" it transformed back into unazuki's vacuum cleaner and the daimon has removed and the black shadow disappeared. **

**The battle has ended, as sailor moon is about to retrieve the pure heart crystal and return it to unazuki, but, sailor Uranus forcefully grab sailor moon to stop her from getting the crystal while sailor Neptune is at the top as she grabs the crystal but she was interrupted by tuxedo kamen's red rose as the crystal dropped on the ground, X saw what's going on down there and knowing the two senshis trying to get the crystal before sailor moon as he make a dash on the pure heart crysal and manage to take it from the two senshi.**

"**I got the crystal!" X said.**

"**nice, X!" tuxedo kamen said.**

"**oh no, we forgot about him! Uranus!" sailor Neptune said.**

"**give us the talisman!" **

"**not on your life, the life of a friend of rock is more important than your mission!" X shot back at them.**

"**X-san, hurry and bring it back to unazuki-chan before she'll die!" sailor moon said.**

"**got it!" X said.**

"**oh no you don't! Uranus!" sailor Neptune said as she and Uranus letting sailor moon go and set their eyes on X who has the pure heart crystal.**

"**WORLD SHAKING!"**

"**DEEP SUBMERGE!" **

**The two senshis used their attacks to hit the irregular hunter, but within a second, X changed the color of his body again to pink and charged with an another weapon and shouted "ROLLING SHIELD!" it unleashed a blue shield that protected him from the attacks of the two senshis, knowing their attack are not effected against X's charged rolling shield.**

"**damn it, he has a shield!" sailor Uranus swear.**

"**our attacks won't even take a slight damage!" sailor Neptune said.**

"**nice attack, but it won't work against my rolling shield while it still active. And also, this is not the talisman that you're looking for!" X said.**

"**and what do you know about it! ? you don't even understand what the talisman looks like!" sailor Uranus said.**

"**that may be true, but this is NOT the talisman! And you two didn't even realized what the talisman looks like either!" X shot back at them again. "but, if anything happens to rock's friend, unazuki from what sailor moon said, I'm putting you two declared as irregulars! It's because of them, innocent lives were killed during the war and a friend of mine whose someone he loved was killed during the war as well… he was very suffered in pain and grief because of it! you have no idea what it's like to have lost someone you loved for!" X, then, shed his tears in front of them as he take off his charged rolling shield.**

**It made everyone looked very surprised that X shed his tears and sailor moon saw the irregular hunter shed in tears, knowing that X had gone through a lot of his experiences during his time as an irregular hunter with his best friend zero fighting the repliforce because they were manipulated by sigma, zero had no choice but to fight iris' brother, colonel to stop the war, but ended up being killed by the red irregular hunter knowing that zero doesn't wanted to do that. and then the worst yet that X remembered zero fighting iris even though colonel told zero to take care of his little sister but he had no choice but to fight her as well because of the loss of her brother she was manipulated by sigma as well, zero, unawared that the core that iris holds was her brother colonel and forcefully to fight zero even though she doesn't wanted to. zero doesn't wanted to fight her either but he had no choice but to fight. after the battle, zero didn't know that when colonel's core is destroyed, iris will die as well, as zero rushed in to save her... but it was too late, she laying dying in his arms because iris wanted to live a world where only repliroids lives but zero told her that the world for only repliroids are nothing more than an illusion. he was overthorwing in pain after seeing someone he cared and loved was killed by his own hands and asking himself why the reason he's fighting for. X doesn't wanted usagi suffer the same tragedy as zero did, that's why X must protect them no matter what and that's is his job as an irregular hunter. **

"**X-san… _that was really sad… I never saw X-san shed in tears like that… it… carries sadness that he cared for the loss of his friends. He really doesn't want to see anyone die no matter what."_ Sailor moon said in her thought as her eyes shed in tears.**

"**_impossible… how can this man shed tears even though he's a robot?" _sailor Uranus said in her thought and surprised, but she shrugged off quick as she said "even that's true, it's still our mission to complete it! Neptune!" sailor Neptune said as the two senshi went straight to the irregular hunter to grab the crystal, but X's story was ignored by the incoming senshis, but he had no choice as he changed his color of his body to icicle blue, when the two senshis are in the range of the irregular hunter, X, then, said the name of his weapon "frost tower." It generates a large jagged ice block that acts like a shield to trap the senshis unnoticed that they were fall into trap of a large ice block as he step out of the frost tower.**

"**X-san… did you…?" sailor moon went to the irregular hunter and worriedly asked.**

"**don't worry, I won't hurt them, I just trapped them with my frost tower and it will be gone within five seconds." X explained it to her as sailor moon sighed in relief.**

**5…4… 3… 2… 1… the frost tower did came off just as the two senshis were free from frozen.**

"**now you know why I didn't wanted to do this, but you forced me to do it, only this time right now, this is a warning." X told the two senshis as they got up.**

"**alright." Neptune said. "how about we check the crystal if it's the talisman after the daimon is defeated?"**

"**alright… but not right now, but next time, understood?" the irregular hunter said.**

"**fine by me. Come on, Neptune." Uranus said as they left the area with only little bruises.**

"**here, sailor moon, you return it to unazuki, you did defeated the daimon." X, then, gave the pure heart crystal to sailor moon as she have the crystal.**

"**thanks, X-san. I understand… how you feel on how you lost someone who you cared for." Sailor moon said.**

"**yeah, it's because I couldn't save anyone back then, but they just risked their lives in order for me to keep moving forward. I know that even if I can't save anyone, but I won't give up on protecting innocent people who are in danger, even if I risked my life if I had to do it…" X said.**

"**X-san…"sailor moon worriedly said.**

**Just then, the other sailor senshis, sailor Jupiter, venus and mercury arrived, seeing sailor moon, tuxedo kamen and the irregular hunter defeated the daimon. **

"**come on, everyone, let's hurry back and give it to unazuki-chan!" sailor moon said as the gang head back to unazuki's apartment to bring back the pure heart crystal.**

"**I'll see you guys later." X said to them.**

"**yeah, we'll see you later, X-san." Sailor moon said as X glowing in blue light energy and teleported out of the area.**

**meanwhile... sailor uranus and neptune are at the top of a broken car as they stared at the full moon after what happened earlier and got some bruises after they got trapped by X's frost tower.**

**"the girl who was dreaming about her first kiss... i wonder if she'll be saved?" sailor neptune asked.**

**"she'll probably be alright." sailor uranus said.**

**"somehow... i'm glad that it wasn't a talisman that X said." sailor neptune said.**

**"what are you talking about? no matter what happens, we will find the talismans!" sailor uranus angrily said.**

**"you're right..." sailor neptune said. "because that is the duty that we were been given." neptune, then, made a sad face as she said "but... the way that X shed his tears... he remembered everything what happened to his past because he was there in every battle with his friend that he mentioned..."**

**"are you siding with him? you forget that he trapped us in his frost tower that he called. and also he's just a robot but with emotions of a human that shed tears? that's impossible." uranus said.**

**"it's not that i'm not siding with him... it's because... he is somehow very special in every way of his own, his feelings are real. i did sense him something special."**

**"and what's that?" uranus asked.**

**"i'm not quite sure to put it... but... even though his body is a machine but he has a mind and a heart of a real human." neptune said as uranus shocked a bit after neptune explained.**

**"if thats' true... then who was his creator that created him that powerful?" uranus asked.**

**" i don't know... but he doesn't any have dark powers, just pure light nothing more." neptune said.**

* * *

><p><strong>at unazuki's room... the gang are gathered at unazuki's bed as usagi returned the pure heart crystal inside of unazuki as she slowly regained conscious. <strong>

**"ah, unazuki's body..." usagi said.**

**"i'm glad that she's alright." rei said.**

**"we made it just in time." rock sighed in relief.**

**"now she won't kiss just anyone anymore." makoto said.**

**"you have to kiss someone you love, after all." minako said.**

**"that's right! in italy, long ago... if a young couple kissed, they had to get married!" usagi said as she remembered it from what michiru said. "that's how important a kiss is!"**

**"yeah." rock said as he knows that it was michiru told them about it earlier.**

**"but, usagi-chan, we know who is the certain person often does such an important thing with a certain someone." minako said as usagi reacted and sweatdropped that they know already who it was.**

**"that's right, for now, we have to think about the entrance exams more than love. now, let's do the study group." ami said as she still has the books that she carries.**

**"eeh! ? you really planning to do it here! ?" rei said as the girls shouted "unbelievable!"**

**"if we don't do it right now, we don't be done on what we have cover to today." ami said.**

**"that's ami for you, she's really devoted to studies in order for her to learn more things about everthing on earth." rock said.**

**"ara, thank you, rock-san." ami said as rock smiled.**

**mamoru is at the balcony as usagi heading to mamoru at the balcony.**

**"i'm glad unazuki-chan is back to normal." mamoru said.**

**"yeah, and unazuki-chan's cherished dream as well." usagi said.**

**"first kiss, huh..." mamoru said. **

**"unazuki-chan's dream is a wonderful thing. i'm kinda happy i was that able to protect her wonderful dream... i guess..." usagi said. mamoru staring at usagi when they about to kiss, usagi interrupted as she asked "ne, mamo-chan. do you remember our first kiss?" mamoru blushed as he said "um... that's..." mamoru might have forgetten or not about their first kiss with usagi.**

**"mamo-chan?" usagi asked. "don't tell me, you don't remember?**

**"l-like i said..." mamoru still blushing. "well, that's not worth talking about..."**

**"no! a first kiss is really important!" usagi said as mamoru change the subject and said "ah! the moon is pretty tonight, usako!" as he looked at the full moon.**

**"mamo-chan!"**

**chapter 5 end:**

**sorry to keep you waiting guys i've been busy a lot lately to do some stuff so here are some info's after the story.**

**FORCE ARMOR: an all-around armor of X created by Dr. right during the repliforce war. it's body part can perform an nova strike attack one by gathering an immense amount of energy and strike the enemy with an flying shoulder tackle with a massive damage in one strike if a stronger enemy can withstand the attack, X must take damage in order to convert it into energy to use the attack again.**

**NOVA STRIKE: the force armor's powerful giga crush attack that gathers immense amount of energy and strike the enemy with an Flying tackle and taking a massive damage.**

**COLONEL: the attack leader of the repliforce and iris's brother. His ultimate flaw is his pride of the Repliforce, and he is very oblivious to the effects of his actions. He simply does what he sees is best for Reploids, but does not realize Repliforce has been manipulated by a former commander and constant nemesis of the irregular Hunters, Sigma. colonel challenged zero to a duel and accepted it, but he spared zero because iris stopped them fighting because zero saved her at the sky lagoon incident. but at the space port before the final weapon, he forced to fight zero, but zero doesn't wanted to fight him but he forced into killing him.**

**IRIS: a repliroid once working with the irregular hunters, X and Zero during the erasure incident as a navigator. during the repliforce war, iris begged to stopped Zero and her brother colonel from fighting each other, but zero can't stay quiet while the repliforce are on a war much to iris's plead. after her brother, colonel killed by zero, she gone to the final weapon in space and holding the core of her brother, blinded by grief from the loss of her brother, she was manipulated by sigma forcing to fight zero a custom eagle ride armor form, but zero doesn't wanted to fight her but he had to choice but to fight, unawared, when zero destroyed the core, it will destroy the custom eagle ride armor and iris will die. zero rushed in to save her but it was too late, she said to him before she dies "i wanted to live a world with only repliroids exists." but zero told her that it was more than an illusion and she knows that because she wanted to be with him much to zero's disagree, then, iris laying diying at the hands of zero because zero doesn't really wanted it happened that way causing his pain so much that he loves her so much.**

**EAGLE RIDE ARMOR: a giant blue mechanical robot upgraded from the hawk ride armor that has capabilities offensive attacks at air and can hover infinitely and also do an air dash.**

**hope you like it. RnR! later!**


End file.
